


Waiting For Superman

by Hopedanglesonastring, Writerforquinn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedanglesonastring/pseuds/Hopedanglesonastring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerforquinn/pseuds/Writerforquinn
Summary: Maren and Brian are back for our 3rd installment of their love story. One year after they rekindled their romance in Europe, they finally seem to have everything perfect...or do they?Co written with @Hopedanglesonastring





	1. She’s Watching The Taxidriver

"And this lady here is Ms. Maren Mulligan. Aside from ME, this woman is the only other person who can get those four to LISTEN!" Cha emphasized as she laughed a little, motioning towards Maren, who ran into her favorite Assistant Director on her way back from the kitchen. Cha continued, turning towards Maren, "Tour Manager extraordinaire, meet Heather Strummer. Heather is one of our Fall production interns. She is studying film production at NYU."  
Maren held out her hand,  "Cha is far too kind, they only listen to me cause I have dirt on each of them. Welcome, Heather!" She grinned at the tall, dark haired, probably 22 year old who was standing in front of her.

Heathers dark berry stained lips formed a curt  smile as she shook Marens hand, "Hi. Yes, I've heard about you." 

Maren raised a questioning eyebrow as she immediately crooked her head slightly towards Cha. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cha do the same a look of annoyance spreading across her  face. Maren could tell Cha was biting her tongue. "Everyone has!" Maren retorted quickly with a wink and a smile before turning and heading back to her office. "Nice to meet you Heather!" she called back over her shoulder.

Before Maren was even seated at her desk, Kelsey appeared in her doorway. "Hey! Want to grab lunch today? We need to go over San Diego Comic Con appearances and schedules" the tall blonde said as she sipped her coffee.  

Now seated at her desk, Maren was looking at her computer screen as her fingers slid across the keyboard but nodded, "Mmm hmm sure" she said tearing her eyes away from the screen and turning towards Kelsey. "Hey, what's the deal with the new girl?" Maren pondered out loud to her best friend hoping the Director of PR for TRuTV had some dirt.

Kelsey took a seat on the soft pink velvet chair in front of Marens sleek white desk, "Which? We have a few who have started, I've already had to warn Murray not to hit on any of them them," Kelsey laughs to herself. 

Maren raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Tall girl, long dark brown hair. She's dressed all Boho sheek. Nose ring, dark mauve lips..." Maren noticed the puzzled look on Kelsey's face and rolled her eyes, "When Cha introduced us earlier, the girl said, "Oh I've heard about you!"

Kelsey's mouth fell open as she leaned forward, "No way! Are you serious? It's her FIRST DAY!" Kelsey exclaimed patting her hand down gently on Marens desk getting her point across.

Maren nodded, "Who even SAYS that to someone?!? Nevermind this is for a College Credit.  Also, this is a pretty popular TV show I might add. Like what the hell?!" Maren snickered in disbelief.

Kelsey shook her head in amazement. "Wow. What did you even say?" 

Maren leaned back in her chair and laughed, "I said 'yes everyone has' and walked away!" 

Kelsey leaned over the desk and held her hand up for a high five. "Atta girl!" 

Maren leaned forward and slapped her best friends. Secretly she breathing a sigh of relief that  Kelsey hadn't  pick up on the fact that she was bothered by someone alluding to her past  and the pictures. Though far from peoples minds now a year later, sadly it wasn't far from Marens. And that is because it also wasn't far from another important woman in Brian Quinn's life, his mom. 

A small knock on Marens office door caused both women to look up. "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting important gossip." Marens boyfriend of a year winked at her as he put down his motorcycle helmet on the chair next to Kelsey and unzipped his sleek black leather jacket.

Maren rolled her eyes and playfully threw her pen at him, "Ha. Funn... Brian! You rode your MOTORCYLCE HERE?!? We talked about this!" Marens tone instantly changed from friendly to frustrated.

Kelsey stood up from the chair grabbing her coffee, "Annnd that's my cue to go!  I'll come grab you at noon to head out." Kelsey said as she made her way to the door patting Brian's shoulder as if to say 'Good Luck'.

Brian took a deep breathe before flashing his pearly whites in her direction, "Babe, relax. It's fine. I'm fine. Plus it's perfect bike weather.  If you just moved in with me already we'd be able to ride in together. Then maybe you'd see how beautiful it is. The flowers blooming.  Spring in the air!" Brian smiled that devilish grin of his as he made his way around Marens desk. Leaning down to give her a kiss he whispered, "Plus just the thought of you on the back of my bike squeezing me tight is making me incredibly hard right now."

Maren moaned in to the kiss before she realized what he was doing. Pushing him away she turned serious, "I don't like it Bri. It's too far. Please just stick to Staten Island on the bike, ok? For me, please?" Batting her long eyelashes and puppy dog eyes at him, Brian knew he was defeated, if only temporarily.  

Holding up his hands in the air, he relented. "Fine. You remember what today is though, right?"  His frustration fading as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Knocking on the door quickly before opening it, Cha walked in and immediately started talking, "Yo I can't believe she said that!!!" she said shaking her head before she realized Brian was on the other side of Marens desk.  "Please don't tell me I just walked in after the two of you had sex in this office?" Cha moaned before letting out a slight laugh. 

Brian looked at her confused, "Not this time. But uh who's 'she' and what did she say?" he questioned looking between the two ladies.

Maren shot Cha 'NO' eyes and spoke quickly, "You didn't miss anything honey!" Standing to her feet she hoped to distract Brian by leaning in and kissing him deeply. Once he moaned into the kiss, she knew he completely forgot the question. Also, Cha would head for the hills.

"Ok it's too early for this. Meeting in five Q," Cha joked as she made her way out of Marens office. 

"Bye!" Maren pulled her lips away from Brian and chuckled before screaming out after Cha.

Brian lifted his hand to her face and pulled her back into his lips. "Mmm.. staying with me tonight?" It was a question thinly veiled more like a statement. However much like Brian earlier was unable to resist Marens puppy dog eyes and batting of the eyelashes, Maren couldn't resist this man when he held her face in those strong hands she adored. "Absolutely."  
________________________________

"I'm on to you." Maren narrowed her eyes as she sipped on her glass of white wine at the ladies favorite lunch spot Haven. Maren hadn't spent much time at one of her favorite places since being back. Most of her time was spent with Brian. "We both know what day it is Kels" she said making it known that neither of them had mentioned it earlier.

"Then spill it! What did you decide?" Kelsey grinned not caring that she was caught, she wanted Marens answer.  San Diego Comic Con's schedule was finalized between the two woman last week. Though it didn't seem like it since Maren was caught off guard by new intern Heather, she WAS paying attention when Kelsey mentioned the reason for going to lunch. And her reason was bogus. She wanted to know Marens decision. 

6 months ago   
"I think it's time for you to break your lease. You're hanging a stocking with your name on it at my house! I mean Santa can only find you at one address, Mar." Brian said half jokingly as he continued to unwrap packages of Christmas tree lights they had just bought.

Maren was standing on a step stool cleaning the top of the mantle and whined, "Brian can't we just enjoy the fire that's going and decorate the living room.. please?" For weeks she had begged Brian to let her put up some decorations for their first Christmas together. Brian relented once she showed him the stockings she personalized with Benjamin, Chessie and Brooklyn cats names on them in glitter. So now it was time for him to get what he wanted. And that was Maren living under his roof.

"We're doing this Maren. We're a couple. We're happy. Everything's right. I think it's time. That's all I'm saying," he said confidently as he laid out strands of multicolored lights on the floor.

Maren snapped around quickly,  "Really? You think your mom would approve of me moving in already? She's not exactly my biggest fan. Pretty sure she hates me actually." Stepping down off the stool, Maren wrapped her arms around herself and plopped down on Brian's grey sofa pouting. All she wanted to do was have a nice afternoon hanging decorations.

"Stop. My mother does not hate you," Brian rolled his eyes before continuing, "And don't change the subject. This is about you and me and our agreement," he scolded at her attempt to deflect from the actual topic at hand.  Standing up from kneeling in front of the twinkling lights on the floor, he snuggled up next to her on the sofa and pulled her into his chest.

Once back from Europe, Maren did move back to New York, but it came with some caveats. For starters, Maren convinced Brian to let her keep her house in the Keys. It would be a vacation spot for her and Brian, plus they would make some money on it by listing it as an Airbnb. Next, she insisted she rent her own apartment.  With the success of the make-up show Europe Tour, several International sponsors submitted offers wanting to book the next tour as soon as possible. This resulted in a huge raise and new contract from The Tenderloins. Maren was officially their Tour Manager once again. 

It took 2 whole days of back and forth conversations, some yelling and some crying between the couple before Brian could agree to it all. It was another test in their relationship that both knew was bound to happen. Maren explained she was worried that because they worked together, they needed their own space. She didn't want them to be sick of one another. Plus she was admitted to him that she was still scarred from her experience of Jason not coming home one day.  She wasn't ready, even though they both knew he wasn't Jason. Brian understood but he had one absolute stipulation he would not budge on: Maren was not to run to her house in the Keys if they ever got into a fight.  While they both held up their end of the bargains, lately Brian was talking about having her break her lease more and more.

Maren looked around the living room. It was currently a mess with wreathes, garland and boxes of ornaments. The fragrant huge balsam fir sat between the windows as one by one each cat would walk by cautiously never having seen one before.  The warm glow from the fireplace illuminated her already handsome boyfriends face. She really did love him, and this was all she had ever wanted since she was a little girl. But fear is a powerful emotion. Just like love. Looking up in to his chocolate brown eyes, she knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "My lease is up in 6 months baby. Let's discuss it then, ok?  I love you."

Brian rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed. His body shifted slightly, but he kissed the side of her forehead sweetly. A lot had changed between the two of them over the years. But the more things change, the more they stayed the same and one of those things was the way he she would still frustrate the shit out of him.  Closing his eyes as her head rested against his chest, he remember back to when he lost her.  
"Fine. 6 months."


	2. ...He Pulls Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

"Hello?!" Kelsey exclaimed clapping her hands in front of Maren's face. "Space cadet, you in there?" 

Maren shot back to reality spilling a little bit of her wine in the process. "Sorry." She apologized shaking the cobwebs out. 

"You aren't seriously thinking of saying no, are you?!" Kelsey shouted getting the attention of people nearby. 

Maren looked around horrified, quietness was not a skill her best friend possessed. "Would you keep it down!" She responded in a harsh whisper giving an apologetic wave to a group of older women that looked less than impressed. 

"But you are?" Kelsey stared dumbfounded. "Oh my god!" She shouted again, still not caring about her volume. "Maren you are gonna break that man's heart." 

"Hey loudmouth!" Maren responded snapping her fingers to bring Kelsey back down to the planet Earth. "Of course I wanna move in with him. I'm just..." 

"Nervous." Kelsey finished her sentence for her. "Yeah I know Maren but you really gonna live in fear forever? He's not Jason, nor will he ever be Jason." 

"That's not what I was going to say." Maren snapped getting annoyed with her friend's abruptness. 

"Another round please." Kelsey called out to the bartender walking by. 

"What I was going to say is I'm just a little unsure on how his mother is going to take it." Maren said. 

"You really gotta get off this train." Kelsey responded with an eye roll. "I've met his mother several times, that woman couldn't be any nicer." 

Maren raised her eyebrows as she took a sip from her drink that was just dropped off. Kelsey was right, Carol was very nice even to her. However since the first time Brian had brought Maren to his parents' house in Pennsylvania when they got back from Europe, there was this weird tension between the two women. Brian refused to acknowledge it or even listen to Maren when she expressed her uneasiness about it. Maren knew deep in her heart that Carol Quinn wasn't a fan of Maren dating her son and she knew it all stemmed from her past photos. 

"Let's say for argument sake, you're right. She doesn't like you. Are you gonna let that keep you from moving forward with him?" Kelsey asked giving Maren a moment to process her question. "You both deserve to be happy. Come on Mar...waking up next to your man everyday. Think about how huge this is?" Kelsey kept pushing. 

Maren smiled at the thought. It wasn't like she hadn't wracked her brain over the thought for the last 6 months. Nothing was better to her than snuggling up at night and the early morning hours with Brian. He always held her so close when he was asleep and it never made her feel more wanted...more loved in her whole life. "You gonna help me find moving boxes or what?" Maren asking looking up from her glass smiling brightly. 

"Girl!!" Kelsey squealed with delight.   
________________________________  
Brian: I'll be home sooner than expected. This rain doesn't seem to be letting up so we're stopping early today. 

Maren smiled at her incoming text. She was already on her way to Brian's and was even more excited to see him than usually because tonight she was going to finally give him the answer he was waiting for. 

Maren: How are you getting home if it's raining?

It dawned on Maren that Brian took his bike to work today and if they were canceling an IJ shoot, the rain must be pretty bad. 

Brian: Same way I got here...

Maren: Isn't that dangerous? 

Brian: I'll be fine honey. You worry too much. Love you. 

"Yeah yeah, love you too Quinn." She muttered out loud to herself. She knew she worried a lot but his motorcycle always made her nervous. When she was a little girl and grew up with her dad being a fireman, she had heard numerous horror stories of motorcycle accidents. The majority of them ending in the driver not making it. That bike was Brian's pride and joy though. There was nothing her man liked better than getting on the it and riding for hours. And unfortunately living in New York, he only had a few really nice months to enjoy it. It was something she would have to live with but she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her nervous. 

When she arrived she greeted the cats and placed down the treats she had boughten for them smiling down as they quickly gobbled them up. 

When she made her way into the kitchen she was surprised that he had two sirloins defrosting on the counter. She smiled thinking that this morning when he had left his house, he hadn't yet asked her if she was coming over; he just knew. After quickly seasoning them up she decided to head upstairs, she had a special way in mind on how she was going to tell Brian her decision. 

From inside her purse she suddenly heard her phone ring and quickly rustled around to find it. "Hey Joey." She answered. 

"Mulls, we got a problem." Joe said. "Have you seen the condition of the arena in Salt Lake City?" 

"I haven't seen anything but I touched base with them earlier and they assured me everything would be repaired by next week." Maren answered. 

"Well it's not. Friend of mine knows someone over there and he sent me pictures of the condition of the place. There's no way we can perform there. It doesn't even look safe to be in." Joe insisted. 

The guys were scheduled for a live show in Utah next week. However the venue suffered major roof damage. They were assured it would be fixed in time. 

"Send me the photos and I'll take a look but Joe contractually you are obligated to be there. The venue made it clear they will take legal action if we back out." Maren reminded him. That was a big conference call Maren had with the guys and the people in Salt Lake City. Maren did her best to mediate but the guys made it clear, they would not put themselves or their fans at risk being in a building that wasn't ready.

"Maren this isn't up for debate. Unless that building is fixed, we won't be there." Joe said sternly hanging up. 

Maren had been working for the guys long enough to know when not to push things. She knew each one of their ticks and had learned when to separate her friendship, or relationship when it came to Brian, from work affairs. This was one of those times she was just plain old Maren, tour manager. 

She tried pulling the images up on her phone but couldn't get a good look so went into the office where she knew Brian kept his laptop figuring she could see much better on a bigger screen. He always pushed the issue of what was his was hers so she knew he wouldn't care. When she pulled up the top of the computer she noticed his email was still opened and he had been reading an email that was sent to him earlier this morning. As she went to minimize the email a few key words jumped off the screen at her and before she could stop herself she was reading it. 

Mr. Quinn,   
I do hope you find everything in order. It is a beautiful property that we can do so much with. Attached is a copy of the blueprints my team has drawn up for you. Please review and get back to me at your earliest convenience.   
Sincerely,   
Matt Brown  
(New York Architecture) 

Maren was floored. Brian was having something built? Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but open the attachment. She was no expert on reading blueprints by any means but what she saw was impressive. It seemed to be a waterfront property. As she flipped through more, she saw that it was a massive 5 bedroom house. She smiled when she saw the house included a huge wrap around porch. When they had returned from Europe last year and Maren had to go back to Florida pack everything up, Brian wasn't ready to let her out of his sight so he accompanied her. While there they went to meet Millie and Maren even took them to drive by her childhood home. She had mentioned that was her most favorite thing about the house; running around the wrap around porch has a kid. He actually remembered. 

Her heart was ready to burst. He was building her dream home.  
________________________________  
It took a little longer than she would have hoped but Maren was able to come to an agreement with the Salt Lake City Arena that the Jokers were happy with. Now with that settled she had bigger things on her mind. Quickly running upstairs she changed into a lilac satin neglige. The back was covered with lace and a bow rested on her lower back so when untied revealed Brian's most favorite body part. The front dipped down very low between her breasts not leaving much to the imagination. 

Since dating Brian, she had become much more confidant wearing sexy things and loved surprising him with new ones. After touching up her hair quickly, she decided to wait for him downstairs. She wouldn't have to wait long since as she started down the stairs she heard the front door open. 

"Babe?" He called out. "Maren you in the kitchen?" He asked as he walked through the living room on the way to the kitchen. 

"Looking for me?" She asked in a low voice as she came down the stairs. 

"Woah." Brian responded breathlessly when he turned around. "You look...fucking hot." He said as he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Brian smiled when he felt Maren immediately open her mouth for a much more aggressive kiss. He loved when she got like this. Brian stepped back to get a better look at his girl. Holding her hand he motioned for her to spin around so he could see the whole thing. "Nice."He complimented slapping her ass that was barely covered. "Very nice." He smiled devilishly. "I'll be right back. Give me 2 minutes." 

"Where you going?" She asked sadly spinning around. 

"Babe I'm hot, sticky, and gross. I really should shower." He laughed. Standing out in the park in the humidity waiting for the rain to stop made him feel pretty disgusting. 

Maren had waited all afternoon for him to get home. Her thoughts had been running wild for hours, she was done waiting. "I really don't care." She said then pushed him down on the couch. "You'll just get all sweaty again anyways." She smiled biting her lip. 

"Oh yeah?" He responded in his low husky voice as he placed his hands behind his head. "Let's see what I'm working with then Ms. Mulligan." 

Maren reached behind herself untying the bow which caused the silky fabric to fall to the floor leaving her in just a purple thong. "I've missed you." She whispered as she stepped closer to him then dropped to her knees in between his.   
Quickly undoing his pants, she licked her lips as he sprang free from his boxers. 

Brian's eyes immediately shut once Maren took him in her mouth. "Fuck yeah baby." He moaned placing his fingers into her hair pulling gently. Maren took him to the back of her throat and knew she had him melting before her. She took a few minutes to roll her tongue up and down him pleasuring him. He kept pushing his hips up meeting her mouth more and more. "You're so.." Brian began to say then felt her lick down to his balls and moaned even louder, "GOOD! Fuck Maren, that feels so good!" 

Maren smiled up at him licking her lips tasting his salty pre-cum. She loved seeing him this turned on and loved even more that she did it to him. It was time. Maren got up off the rug and straddled him. She kissed his lips softly and whispered one word, "Yes." 

"Yes what?" He asked opening his eyes a little confused. 

She smiled then rubbed her nose lovingly against his. "Yes, I will move in with you Brian Quinn." 

For a second he couldn't believe his ears, "Are you serious?" He asked. 

"Yes. I want you everyday baby." She answered. 

Inside Brian was beyond happy. This is all he had wanted for a year. He quickly flipped her around so he was now on top of her on the couch. "You've made me wait a long time." He said with a darkness in his eyes that he only had when their were naughty thoughts on his mind. 

"I have." She giggled, "Are you gonna punish me for it?" She asked wiggling from side to side in excitement. 

"I see no other option." He answered pulling at her thong and quickly inserting himself into her hard. 

"Oh my god!" She yelped. 

"That's right baby." He smiled wickedly, "You feel that?" 

Maren's sex was throbbing as her man pounded into her showing zero mercy. "Fuck me Brian. Show me how bad I've been." 

Brian lifted her leg up onto his shoulder pinching her left nipple between his fingers. "So bad. Maren you are my bad girl." He then lowered his mouth to her ear biting down, "And now I'm gonna take it out on your pussy." He whispered feeling the goosebumps forming all over her body. 

Maren was gripping the couch cushion so hard as her man kept fucking her. "Harder baby, please harder. Make me cum all over your cock." She was screaming. 

"Oh fuck!" He yelled hearing her talking dirty. When Maren was very turned on, she turned into an animal and he loved nothing more than bringing out that side of her. 

Maren was in the middle of cumming just as Brian was almost there. They were both yelling one another's names feeling better than either had ever felt. 

"Knock knock...Brian sweetie?" A voice came from the front door. At first the voice wasn't heard by the couple until it got closer. 

"Ma?!" Brian shouted looking up and seeing his mother enter his living room. "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"Oh my god!" Maren shrieked reaching up to grab the throw blanket that happened to thankfully be hanging over the back of the couch. 

"Jesus Christ Ma!" Brian shouted at his mother who had her back turned while he tried to make sense of his jeans that were a balled up mess on the floor. Maren quickly took advantage of Carol's back turned and ran up the stairs with the blanket tightly around her. 

"I'm sorry...I was having lunch with some friends and thought I'd pop in." Carol explained completely mortified as she witnessed her son buttoning up has pants.

"I'm 42 years old, you don't just go barging in my house like that!" Maren heard Brian yell. Well if Carol Quinn didn't hate her before...she definitely did now.


	3. She’s Been Locked Up Inside Her Apartment 100 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

Maren couldn't make out what Brian and his mom were saying. All she heard was mumbled voices. Her head was spinning with what just happened and her heart was beating very fast. Seated on the top step, Maren's breathe picked up rapidly and she began shaking slightly. Leaning her head against the wall she closed her eyes and tried to gain control of her breathing so to fend off a full blown panic attack. The front door closing shut caused her to instinctively pull tighter on the blanket she had wrapped around her. 

When she opened her eyes Brian was sitting on the step in front of her, "You're ok, deep breathes, just like this." he said breathing in deeply as he moved on to the step next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe she did that." His hand rubbed up and down her back calmly, putting her to ease. He was truly the only one who could calm her down like that. "Relax honey, she won't do that again."

A few tears fell from Maren's eyes as she turned to him, "Brian I know you don't want to have this conversation, but your Mom doesn't like me," she declared fighting back sobs. Maren was tired of dancing around this subject and it needed to be addressed now that they were going to be living under one roof.

Brian rolled his eyes out of frustration and huffed, "Maren where is this coming from?" He felt his anger beginning to rise. Not at Maren, but at the entire situation. A few minutes ago he was ecstatic, celebrating what he's wanted for over a year by ravishing every inch of her amazing body. Now he was about to have a conversation he has been dreading. 

Doing his best to not put his foot in his mouth, he stood up and walked down a few steps to cool off. He took a few deep breathes and sat down so he could look up at her. Grabbing her hands, he began "Babe, my mom has busted my balls for a very long time to find the one and settle down. Clearly as you just saw she has no problem butting herself in to my business. If she didn't like you, she'd have made me well aware by now."

Brian and Carol Quinn had never spoken about the pictures or the elevator tape. There was one phone call about it, when Brian informed his mom that the tape was about to be leaked. Even then it was never discussed. No questions were asked or explanations made and it was never mentioned again. 

Truth is however though Carol Quinn truly did like Maren, the pictures of course bothered her. Wouldn't it bother you? You wait for years for your son to settle down and the woman he does it with has skeletons in her closet. What would her friends think? What would Brian's nieces and nephews hear? It didn't take a rocket Scientist for Brian to figure it out either. He knew his mom was uneasy with it. But just like he got over it, the matriarch of the Quinn family would too. 

"It's just not what I hoped is all. I see her with your sister in law and I just... I guess I want a mom also, ya know." Maren's glossy eyes looked deep into his and Brian's heart stung a little. Brian had both of his parents, Maren did not. It started to make sense to him.

Leaning his forehead against hers gently, he took her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb against her check. "Baby she's known Jennifer a long time. You've always been our Tour Manager. Now you’re my girlfriend. It's a new dynamic for everyone." Maren nodded slightly and pressed her like against his, nuzzling her face comfortably in her hand. 

"Come on...” he said standing to his feet bringing her up with him. “Why don't you take a bathe? I'll start dinner." he suggested as he gently kissed her lips.

Maren smiled up at him, "Thank you. For being so good with me. I know I'm not easy and am a pain in the ass. But I love you." A small smile me crept across her lips. 

"But your my pain in the ass...” he said as he kissed her back while grabbing her ass tightly. Maren chuckled as she turned to head up the stairs. Brian reached up and smacked his favorite part of her body loudly, "Maybe later I'll literally be a pain in your ass," he laughed at his attempt at a joke that didn't quite land. 

Maren turned around and stuck out her tongue, "Or maybe NOT!" she rolled her eyes.

"Love you!!" he hollered back up to her as she disappeared around the corner as he headed back to the kitchen to start dinner.  
________________________________ 

Tiny little paws patting the side of her head caused Maren to open her eyes. The sun was peering through the window signaling it was morning, while she felt another cat crawl not so gently across her legs. 

"Guys, guys... stop... she's mine," Brian's sleepy voice grumbled as he pulled a naked Maren into his body tighter. After all the hullabaloo that happened the night before Brian and Maren passed out shortly after the amazing dinner he whipped up for them. 

Maren giggled then teased seductively, "Looks like you might have to learn how to share your girl Quinn." 

Brian's mouth made its way to her ear as he growled "Never." His hand moved down her hip slipping between her legs as he felt the goosebumps spring to life along her skin. He plunged two fingers deep inside her, happy to see she was already wet for him. His thumb rubbed her clit in circles as he whispered, "This is all mine."

Maren moaned loudly as her body became putty in his hands. Waking up in this man’s arms every morning was exciting enough, but waking up to sex every morning with this man was next level. Morning sex with him was so primal and purely need. They both craved it. This was her extremely happy life and she tried very hard to push out the fear she felt because it was all too good to be true.

Rolling over to try to take control of her man, Maren straddled Brian's legs and lowered her head down taking his already erect hard on deep in her mouth. Brian moaned loudly as she quickly bobbed up and down fast. She hadn't even really got started before he sat up, bending her body on all fours, quickly entering her from behind. 

"Aahh fuck, Brian..," Maren screamed in delight as he fucked her hard from behind. Slapping his hand hard against her ass, he left a red mark as he continued pounding his body into hers. She loved when he was like this. When he needed her. 

"Baby I'm cum..."Maren began to say as she quivered and grabbed at the bed sheets hard.  
"Fuucckk uhh...” Brian said cutting her off as he took a few pumps into her before they both fell to the mattress searching for air.

The sound of the two of them breathing heavily was interrupted by Maren's cell phone ringing. Brian kissed the back of her neck and stood up, "Grab that, I'm gonna make breakfast...” he said as he crawled off top her and put on his boxers. Handing Maren her phone, he kissed her lips and headed downstairs.

 

Maren rolled over and snuggled under the covers, smiling into the receiver, "Good Morning Kels." Maren didn't have to be at the office this morning as they headed out to the Connecticut tomorrow for 3 shows upstate this weekend. Brian and the guys were shooting a little later in the day so she planned on stopping by the office then.

Kelsey immediately picked up on the giddiness coming from her bestie on the other end of the line. "Well, well sounds like you made the right decision."

"Well besides the fact that his mother used her key and walked into his house while we were fucking on the couch in the living, everything went great!" 

"Wait, she walked into his house?! She used her key?" Kelsey questioned. 

Maren moaned, "Yep. Crazy right? I had just told him and there she was." Maren thought back to seeing Carols face but shook it off quickly.

Kelsey brushed it off quickly knowing Carol was already a sore spot for Maren. "But how was waking up this morning?! Get some already?!" Both girls laughed.

"Damn right I did, ha!" Maren laughed and kicked her feet in the air gleefully. Looking towards the bedroom door the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air. "Gotta to Kels. He's making breakfast. See you soon later I’m gonna pop in to finalize this weekend."   
________________________________

Brian placed two plates heaped full of pancakes, bacon and eggs down on the huge kitchen island as Maren entered the kitchen. Wearing only a pair of white cotton panties and one of his button up flannels, her hair was messy and her skin flushed. The gold locket he gave her in Paris that held the key to his heart was dangling around her neck. She rarely took it off. How did he get so lucky? For two years she was just their tour manager, and now? Now he couldn’t imagine life without her. Nor did he want too.

“Honey you ok?” Maren kissed his cheek as she smacked his butt. “What’s going on up there?!” she playfully knocked on his head. “This looks amazing!” Maren grabbed a fork and took a seat on the stool digging in to some fresh fruit he had also cut up.

Brian leaned back against the counter. He crossed his arms so she wouldn’t notice one of them was shaking slightly. He was nervous but didn’t want her to pick up on it. “You look amazing.” He whispered shyly. 

Maren blushed as she took a bite of her pancakes. “That’s because you love me.”

Any doubts of bringing up the house he having built flew out the window when Maren said that. He knew they were ready for this step. “Do you like this house?” he asked as he took a seat on the stool next to her.

Maren looked over at him quickly trying her best to be surprised. “Yeah, weren’t you talking about renovating the basement?” she says turning back towards her plate. She knew if she continued looking at him, her face would give away the fact that she already knew.

“I was... but maybe we should get something bigger...maybe by the water.” Brian wondered out loud searching her face for clues.

“If we do, do we have to give your mom the address?” Maren joked nudging her boyfriend in his side. She even let out a cute snort laughing at her own joke.

Brian choked on a forkful of eggs he had just put in his mouth from laughing. “Well played, babe” he said grabbing for a glass of water. After taking a sip he changed the subject. “So since we don’t have to be in the office until one, I figured we’d grab some boxes and head back to your place and start packing up your essentials at least. I also want to call and schedule the movers.”

Maren was surprised he changed the subject. She had thought he was going to mention the house but he didn’t. Maybe he had something planned? She thought to herself. “Yes, I’m down!”

_______________________________

“I totally couldn’t do it. I dunno what the fuck happened” Brian was fiddling with a blade of grass he had reached down and grabbed while the crew set up for Murr’s turn. The guys were filming some segments in Washington Heights Park. 

Sal and Joe knew that Brian had started construction on a new house with the hopes that Maren would be living there with him. 

“You’ll know when the time is right to tell her bud.” Joe said as the three guys sat under a big white tent.

Sal chimed in, “I’ve never seen either of you happier. What are you worried about?”

Brian took a deep breath and knew he had to tell the guys about what happened. “My mom walked in on us having sex the other night.”

“Were you both having sex in your childhood room?” Sal guffawed in complete shock. He was most likely living out one of his worst nightmares through his friend.

Brian shook his head no. “Used her spare key and walked into my house. 42 and balls deep in my girlfriend who just told me she would finally move in after me begging for a year. So of course, Maren almost has a panic attack and brings up how my mom hates her. Which she doesn’t.” 

Joe’s eyes grew wide. “Well fuck dude. Sounds like you had a busy night.”

Sal was still stunned. “What the hell did you say to your mom?! I mean...dude. She just walked in to your house? Shit!”

“Trust me, I’m right there with you...” Brian started to respond when the producer said the scene was ready to film in their ears.

All three guys quickly turned to business as they got up and grabbed for the microphone once the director yelled cut.

“Ok Murr... see the woman walking the dog to your left. Purple shirt. I want you to go up to her and get her to say that cloud looks like a cauliflower with tits.” Joe spoke as the others laughed.

________________________________

Sitting in her office back at TruTv headquarters, Maren glanced at her phone a few times before putting her feelings aside and dialing Carol Quinn’s number. A number of staff and a few of the other guys’ families will be at the shows this weekend. Brian hadn’t said anything to her about inviting anyone, so she thought it would be a nice surprise to invite his folks. Plus they could both tell his parents that she was moving in together.

“Hello?” Carols warm voice says brightly.

“Hi Carol, it’s Maren,” she said just as chipper.

“Oh Maren, honey I’m so sorry about the other day. I was in the area and just wasn’t thinking.” It was an embarrassing situation and Maren could tell Carol felt bad, but Maren had no idea what to say, so she glossed over it. Awkwardly.

“Oh, well thanks, um...I’m actually calling to see if you and Jim would like to attend the shows this weekend in Connecticut? We all leave tomorrow but if you’d like to come up Saturday I can arrange a room and your transportation if you’d like? Brian doesn’t know I’m calling so I think it would be a nice surprise for him.” Maren was sure she was speaking too quickly but was nervous Carol would bring up the other night again.

“Oh honey that’s so kind if you. Jim is meeting with some of his old railroad buddies this weekend but I’d love to come up.” Carol replied excitedly. Maybe Maren was overreacting about his mom.

“Fantastic! I’ll arrange for a car to pick you up around 9 on Saturday! I’ll email you all the information. Sound good?”

“Sure sweetie! Thanks for thinking of me.”


	4. She says, “Yeah He’s Coming Just a Little Bit Late”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

It was a busy day of filming and it ran later than expected. Usually he was excited to head to RedBank and record for TESD, get to chance to shoot the shit with his friends and laugh. However tonight he was exhausted; he was so close to texting and saying he couldn't make it but knew that wasn't fair. Walt and Bry already worked around his schedule enough. He had touched base with Maren asking if she wanted to come along for the drive but she declined saying she wanted to get more packing done before they hit the road tomorrow. 

"So you're not gonna be home when I get back?" He sighed. 

"You can always come here after Jersey." She said. 

"I gotta check on the cats Maren." He responded. 

Maren knew that pouty voice and could just picture his big brown eyes sulking. "Honey if you want me to move in with you so bad, I gotta get my whole apartment packed up before the 1st. And we're on the road for the next few weekends." She reminded him. 

Maren Mulligan was all about her checklists, it's one of the things that made her such a great tour manager, so while she chatted with her disappointed boyfriend she began checking off items that she needed to throw away. Brian obviously had the big stuff like a coffee table, couches, and dining room set so she had to arrange to get these things tossed but there was one thing she didn't wanna part with, her bed. 

"Actually baby, while I have you on the phone I was wondering about taking my bed with me." She said. 

"What for?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he switched lanes to get on the highway. 

"Well I mean...I just really like my bed. It's so comfy and I just bought it a year ago. Kinda would suck to throw away." She answered. If she was being honest she found it so much more comfortable than Brian's current bed. 

"Then we can put it in the guest room but I mean my bed isn't going anywhere." He laughed sarcastically. Maren's bed was fine but if he slept on it for more than a couple nights his back started to bother him. She liked a softer mattress while he much preferred something a little firmer. 

"Well geez how is that fair?" Maren asked getting a little annoyed that stuff that she had just boughten when she returned to New York was getting tossed or donated. 

"Because it's my god damn house, that's why!" He snapped. One thing those close to him knew was when Brian Quinn got overtired, he got very cranky and the best course of action was to leave him alone.

"Ya know what...before this turns into a fight I'm gonna hang up. Drive safe. Bye." She snapped back hanging up the phone. Obviously she knew it was Brian's house but he was the one so adamant on sharing a home with her, how could she do that if he was always gonna think of it has his and not theirs?   
________________________________  
"She knows I fucking worked all day and then starts getting on me about her stupid bed and how I should get rid of mine! Like seriously?!" Brian shouted currently venting to Walt, Bry, and Gitem. 

"What did you say?" Walt asked being the only married one so he had understanding that a relationship is all about compromise.

"I basically said my house...my bed!" Brian said taking a sip of his beer. He then noticed the disapproval on his friend's face. "What?!" 

"How do you expect Maren to think of it has her house if you are gonna remind her that it is in fact not her house?" Walt asked. 

"Why don't you both buy a brand new bed together? So it belongs to both of you?" Gitem said offering his advice. 

"And throw out two perfectly good beds now?! What sense does that make?!" Brian barked at Gitem's attempt to help. 

Bryan Johnson knew how Q's mind worked better than anyone else in the store. "Look man, I'm not saying give up all your stuff cuz that's not fair nor makes sense but just remember that she's always gonna just feel like a guest if you treat her like one." 

As Bryan powered up the mics, Q sat and thought about what his friends were saying, they had a point. He was going to need to start compromising a lot more than he was used to doing. 

Half way through the podcast, he sent Maren a quick text:   
Hey honey, sorry for acting like a jerk. You know how I get when I'm tired. We will sit down and figure out how to blend all of our things together, I promise. I love you. 

Back in her Manhattan apartment, Maren had just finished a bath to calm down her aggravation towards her stubborn boyfriend. She smiled at his text. 

Sounds good. Love you more. Call me on your drive home.  
________________________________  
It was a really funny classic episode of TESD and everyone was very pleased with it. "I'll get this over to Declan tonight." Bryan said as he and Q walked outside together. 

"Hi Q! Hi Bryan!" A voice called out to them. 

Both men looked and saw a long time listener, Misty Bellows, walking towards them. Misty was one of those loyal fans that seemed to show up to just about every TESD and IJ event within 100 miles. She had seen Q's red Jeep parked outside the Stash and hung around hoping to see her favorite celebrity. 

"How you doing Misty?" Brian greeted smiling giving her his tightest side hug he gave all his fans. 

"Ehh.. ya know been better if I'm being honest." She responded sadly. "My boyfriend broke up with me." 

"Sorry to hear that sweetheart." Brian said offering a sympathetic smile. 

"You're better off honey." Bryan said giving her a tight squeeze. They both liked Misty a lot, she had been a fan from the very beginning. 

"Sometimes I just feel like it's not worth it anymore." She said leaning against the brick wall behind them. 

"What's not worth it?" Bryan asked. 

"Ya know...life." She shrugged sadly looking at the pavement. 

Brian immediately picked his head up looking at her. There was a time he used to think like that. He knew how dark and lonely your thoughts can get when you feel so hopeless. "Hey listen to me, any guy that breaks up with you is an idiot. Don't let him make you think that, you hear me?" 

"It's not just him, it's a lot of things. My life is just miserable a lot of the time." She said tears starting to fall. "There's a lot of people that would probably like it if I wasn't living anymore." 

It was plain to see to the two men that this young woman was in a rough state of mind. "You got your phone on you?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah why?" She asked pulling it from her back pocket. 

Brian grabbed it from her, "I want you to text me anytime you feel upset like this. You understand?" He said as he typed his cell number into her phone saving it to her contacts. 

"Really?" She questioned absolutely shocked. 

"Absolutely. The world needs you, don't ever forget that." Brian smiled kindly. He hated seeing such a nice woman down like this. 

"Thank you so much!" She smiled giving him a huge hug. "Have a good night." She waved feeling a lot better about everything. 

As she walked away, Bryan Johnson looked at his friend with a perplexed look. "That's your personal cell phone number you gave her?" 

"Yeah. Poor kid clearly needs someone to talk to. I don't mind." He shrugged. 

"You don't mind, but won't Maren?" Bryan questioned. 

"Why would she?" Brian countered not liking what his friend was implying. 

"Giving a young woman your personal phone number to use whenever she wants. You don't see why your girl wouldn't be bothered?" He responded. 

"It's not like that, now let's drop the subject." Brian insisted rolling his eyes. "You coming to the show Saturday?"   
_______________________________  
When Brian got to Maren's apartment in the morning she could tell he was exhausted. Usually the guys traveled all together but with the show only being a few hours away it wasn't necessary to book travel together. Brian was getting to the point of exhaustion. They were filming constantly, doing live shows almost every weekend, and he had been traveling to different press events lately. He, along with all the other guys, were getting to the point where they were burnt out. Luckily there was a break coming up and he would have two whole weeks of nothing that he was looking forward to more than anything. 

He had texted her saying he couldn't find parking and to just come down. When she got to the curb she immediately saw how exhausted he looked. "Let me drive." She said pointing for him to get out of the driver's seat. 

"I'm fine." He groaned rubbing his face in annoyance. 

"You look like you're ready to pass out." She said observing the redness of his eyes. Maren knew Brian hated people driving his Jeep but at this point she was concerned of an accident if he drove. "Either I drive or you go alone and I find my own way there." She said crossing her arms. 

A car horn beeped loudly signaling for Brian to make a move, he was blocking traffic. "Jesus Christ." He grumbled swinging open the car door and moving to the opposite side slamming the passenger door to give the clue that he was frustrated. As Maren moved the driver's seat up she rolled her eyes at how childish her boyfriend was acting.

"Your annoying this morning." He said buckling his seat belt. 

Maren turned on to left turn signal to tell cars she was coming out, "Yeah yeah, just take a nap Oscar." She laughed.   
________________________________  
It was a quiet drive with Brian falling asleep not long after leaving Manhattan. Maren peeked over at him sleeping soundly. He was exhausted and his attitude was a huge clue. 

They were a little over two hours into the drive with another hour to go. Maren kept the music low so her man could sleep. As she mentally went through her checklist of things that needed to be done when they got to the venue she suddenly felt a hand caress her thigh. 

Looking over she saw Brian start to stir from his nap smiling lazily at her. "Good morning sleeping beauty." She laughed. 

With his hand traveling higher up her dress he let out a sleepy groan, "Good morning." Brian responded. 

"What are you doing?!" She giggled trying to bat his hand away. 

"I had a nice dream." He said bringing his free hand over to hers and dragging it over his hard member that was also very much awake. 

Maren gave him a little squeeze before retracting her hand. "Well I'm driving, not much I can do at the moment." She smiled switching lanes to get away from an 18 wheeler. 

"You can't but I can." He growled unbuckling his seat belt and pushing up to kiss her neck. 

"Brian!" She giggled, "Cut it out!" 

"I'm hungry." He whispered against her skin kissing lightly.

"Then I'll stop for McDonald's!" She laughed. 

"Guess again." He responded then lifted the center console that divided their seats. 

Before she could push him away again he leaned over further and lifted her dress up. He then pulled her panties to the side and began licking softly. 

"Jesus!" She cried out in total shock, "Are you insane?! I'm driving!" 

Looking up at her from the comfort of her lap he smiled, "Then just keep driving and let me focus on what I'm doing." He then quickly dipped back down and licked at her clit. 

Maren's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she tried to focus on the road. She had to keep telling herself to not shut her eyes in pleasure. Brian was having trouble opening her legs so sat back up, "Lift up real quick." He ordered. 

"Brian I'm driving at 75 miles an hour for god sakes!" She argued. 

"Just do it!" He commanded. Brian had gotten a tiny taste of her and that was enough to drive him wild, he had to taste more of her now. 

She followed orders and lifted up just enough so he could slide her panties all the way down. Instinctively her legs opened for him without her even thinking about it. "That's my girl." He smiled and then dove back down into her waiting pussy. His tongue was so familiar with her body, it knew exactly where to go and how to move. He started at the left side of her and licked down coming up the right side. When he sucked her clit she bucked up. "Oh fuck!" She cried out as she started to cum. 

"That's right babe, let me taste." He moaned lapping up everything her body was giving him.   
Brian pushes two fingers inside of her fucking her as hard as he could. He started to feel the Jeep drift too much to the left and had to remind her to keep her eyes on the road. "Focus baby." He said in a low husky voice that drove her insane. "Focus on the road, I'll focus on your sweet pussy." 

"You are so fucking crazy." She grunted in frustration as he rubbed her clit with his thumb softly. 

Brian dropped his head down again and nibbled at her center with his teeth. He felt her walls start to tighten again and took the few seconds he had to lick her viciously. Placing his entire mouth over her opening he sucked his as hard as he could knowing she would fall apart in moments. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Brian...yes!!" She was crying out. 

Brian felt the Jeep move a little too much into the other lane and quickly grabbed the wheel to take control of the direction of the car. As Maren started to come to she noticed the one thing you do not want to see in your rear view mirror, blue and red lights. 

"Oh great!" She groaned as she quickly changed lanes to pull completely over. "I get a ticket, you're paying it buddy!" 

Brian quickly used the back of his hand to wipe the evidence of his girl off his lips. Maren rolled down the window as the officer approached. 

"Good afternoon Ma'am. License and registration please." He greeted. As Maren reached into her purse for her driver's license to hand over, the officer noticed the passenger. "Hey aren't you Q from Impractical Jokers?" He smiled. 

Maren couldn't help but roll her eyes, just another thing to stroke this man's ego at the moment, although it would hopefully come in handy right now. Brian sent her a subtle wink and jumped right into 'Q mode'. "That I am!" He smiled. 

"Awe man, my wife and I watch your show all the time!" He exclaimed. 

"Well Thank you!" Brian smiled. 

The officer than gave his attention back to Maren, "Do you know why I'm pulling you over?" He asked. 

"My guess is I was swerving a bit." She answered giving her boyfriend a dirty look through the side of her eye. 

"You were swerving a lot actually." The officer responded. "Everything okay?" He asked. 

"Yes sir. I'm sorry about that. Guess I'm just  
tired." She answered nervously. 

"Well if you're that tired, you shouldn't be driving. Can he take over from here?" He asked pointing to Brian. 

"Absolutely." Brian grinned finding this whole situation hilarious. "I'm actually feeling well rested." 

"Great, well I'll let you folks get on your way. Have a nice one. Great to meet you man!" The officer smiled leaving to head back to his cruiser. 

Once the couple had switched spots and Brian was back in his driver's seat he bursted out laughing at the embarrassment on Maren's face. "I fucking hate you sometimes!" She exclaimed but couldn't contain her laughter.   
Before pulling back out Brian he leaned in for a soft kiss to her cheek. He enjoyed torturing her so much.


	5. He Got Stuck At The Laudromat Washing His Cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

Bessy Gatto stood with her two excited little ones in the middle of the lobby at the Mohegan Sun resort in Connecticut. Milania stood quietly by her mom's side while Remo giggled playfully in his mom's arms obsessed with a pair of hoop earrings she was wearing.  
"Mmmerrii!!" Milania squealed in delight and waved her hand when she saw Maren and Brian walk into the hotel. Remo's head quickly darted in the direction of his sisters happy shrill. The 18 month old giggily bounced and clapped when saw the two approach.

"Wow, I wish everyone was that excited to see me when I walk into a room!" Maren smiled as she excitedly took Remo from Bessy's arms. Brian had kneeled down and gave Milania a little fist pump, blowing it up in silly fashion causing her face to turn red from laughter.

"Well these two couldn't wait to see Aunt Meri this weekend!" Bessy winked as she ruffled her daughters hair.  

"Babe, I'm gonna grab the room key and head up for a nap," he said before leaning in and planting a kiss on his girlfriends lips. Smiling at baby Remo he gently rubbed the babies back with three fingers before grabbing the handle of his suitcase.  "Bessy" he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Naps. Definitely forget what those are like. Enjoy!" Bessy chuckled sounding jealous.

Maren was too busy making silly faces at Remo to notice he was already making his way to the front desk. 

Bessy raised her eyes brows, "Everything ok with you two?" 

Maren looked up quickly at Bessy surprised, "Yeah everything's good, he's just cranky." Maren shrugged turning her attention make to Milania.

Bessy narrowed her eyes at her friend of over three years. She knew when Maren wasn't being completely honest.  Reaching out and picking up Remo from Marens arms, Bessy sat down on a nearby sofa, "Alright spill it. What's going on?"

Maren shook her head with a chuckle, "Things are just busy. I mean between the shows and packing up my apartment and his mom.." 

Bessy shook her head confused, "Wait packing up the apartment?!? Are you finally moving in with Brian?!" Bessy's voice shot up an octave with excitement.  Everyone was thrilled that Maren and Brian were taking this next step in their relationship.

Maren brought her hand to her forehead, "Oh my god Bess, yes I totally forgot to tell you. Sorry.. see what I mean, things have just been so busy. But yes! We're excited!" Maren said fiddling with the zipper on her shoulder bag.

Bessy's eye wandered to the zipper than back to Maren, "But..." 

Maren let out a sigh, "I invited his mom up this weekend to surprise him. She doesn't like me Bess and the other day she walked in on us having sex. In his own house!" Maren could feel the embarrassment of that day creeping back in.

"Wow. That's .. odd." Bessy said struggling for the words. "Maren you know she likes you. Don't overthink it babe." 

Maren went to respond but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carol Quinn walk into the lobby.  Bessy followed her gaze and noticed Brian's mother heading to the front desk. 

"I'm gonna take these two to the pool, " Bessy said standing to her feet with Remo and Milana. She winked at Maren, "Brian's mom is the sweetest Maren. Relax. You're fine. Text me later." 

As Bessy walked away, Maren stood to her feet grabbing her luggage. Glancing at her reflection in a huge framed photo on the wall, Maren made sure she looked pulled together before approaching her boyfriend’s mother.  
________________________________

Brian wasn't even ten minutes into his nap when his phone buzzed. Ignoring the first text, he became annoyed when a second one chimed through a few minutes later.  He audibly groaned when a third rung out.  Turning over , he squinted at the brightness when he checked the messages. It was from a number he didn't recognize.

732-436-7019: Hey Brian, it's Misty!

732-436-7019: I'm at Mohegan Sun for the show!

732-436-7019: Would love to see you!

Brian groaned slightly at first, worried Misty might text too much but then was content to see that she sounded well. His hands meant to text back, but his eyes fluttered shut as he lost his battle to exhaustion. Dozing off, he didn't hear Misty send through another text. This one contained no text but just a selfie of her. Makeup done up nice and shirt hung down low, it was clearly meant to get Brian's attention.

_______________________________

An hour after greeting Brian's mom in the lobby, Maren finally made her way up to their hotel room. Since the show was local, several of  the Impractical Jokers crew came out. They also were scouting locations for an upcoming zoo challenge that involved Brian. After cleaning up an issue with some of the crews hotel rooms, Maren breathed a sigh of relief as she stuck her room key in the turn and turned the handle.

Trying her best to make as little noise as possible, she smiled over at her beloved fast asleep in the bed.  His chest rose and fell slightly with every breath he took. Sitting down next to him on the bed, Maren took the phone from his hands and placed it on the nightstand. She brought her hand up to run it through his hair, then he tensed slightly feeling her presence. His eyelashes fluttered gently as her hands made their way through his hair.

"Hi..." he said warmly, his face brightening instantly when he laid eyes on her.

"Hi baby..I didn't mean to wake you.." she whispered lovingly.

"You can make it up to me by taking your clothes off," he teased with his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep.

"Is that so? Well then..." Marens hand moved from his hair down to his beard, stroking it before leaning forward and planting her lips on his.

Brian moaned into her lips, "MmmHmm," he said as he began kissing her deeper. Leaning himself up, he grabbed hold of Maren and rolled her under him. "Why are your clothes still on?" He demanded once his lips broke free of hers.

"I mean.. I just don't want to disturb your nap anymore than I already have," Maren teased as she pretending to get up. 

"Well I'm up now so, guess you'll have to make it up to me," Brian threw his arm in front of her, playfully pushing her back down as his mouth quickly found its way to her neck. 

Maren cackled playfully as Brian began tickling her. "Quit it Quinn," she swatted at his arms as she wiggled underneath him to no avail.

"I'm not gonna say it again....," he growled into her ear. Every hair on the back of Marens neck stood up.  Her knees went weak and her sex quickly began thumping in anticipation of him being deep inside her.

Maren seductively flipped her hair as she quickly unbuttoned the two small buttons on the back of her summer dress. Straddling Brian's waist, she slowly did a little dance as she pulled the dress up and over her head, dropping it on the floor with flare.  

"Is this better.. daddy?!" Maren bit her lip as she slowly rolled her hips back and forth over his growing erection. Her eyes sparked with desire. 

Brian straightened up and quickly flipped Maren around  on her knees.  She jolted upright and moaned as his hand briskly slapped her right butt check. "Mmmm."

Brian strong hands caressed his absolute favorite part of Marens body. Her voluptuous ass. Leaning over, he gently planted sweet little kisses the length of her spine, "I can't wait to do this," he whispered slowly in between planting gentle kisses, "any.." a few more kisses    were placed on her back and his thumb made its way in between her cheeks, " time. I . want."

Marens body went limp and her breathe instantly became shallow as Brian gently massaged the the most intimate area on her body. "Brian I need you inside me now," she demanded. She was close to coming and needed to feel him.

Brian quickly obliged, plunging himself deep inside her wet lips. "God Mar.." he said as he grabbed on to her hips tightly. Brian loved fucking his girl from behind. He had the perfect views of her amazing ass as it bounced up and down. She loved having her hair pulled from behind and he could make her come wildly with a few massages of his thumb inside her ass. 

"Fuck me baby, hard..  I've been bad, Daddy..." Marens palms grasped at the bed sheets. "Pull my hair," she instructed as she spread her legs further apart allowing him to go deeper.

Brian could feel himself unraveling around her wetness. He felt alive when Maren took control like this but it also meant he wouldn't last too much longer. Reaching his right hand back up in the air, his left fist grasped at her hair tightly pulling her head back and his right hand loudly made contact with her ass.

"Yess babe.. yes I'm coming Brian, oh god baby ... aaahhh," Marens body bucked wildly underneath his. His thumb wiggled it's way between her ass again, pressing deeply inside. "Oh god Bri," Maren buried her head in the mattress as her body collapsed on to the bed.

Brian was still pounding inside of her before digging his knuckles into his side, grabbing her tightly as he exploded inside of her,  loud growl escaping his lips.

The smell of hot sweaty sex filled the air. It was silent other than the sounds of the two of them desperately racing to catch their breaths. Their sweaty bodies intertwined with one another.

"I have a surprise for you," Maren finally spoke softly after a few minutes of silence. "Hop in the shower, we have reservations for dinner in 45 minutes." Maren crawled up Brian's sweaty chest and planted a kiss on his lips. 

Brian raised an eyebrow at her, "A surprise?! Why do I feel like I should be more concerned than excited??!" Brian questioned suspiciously.

Maren eyed him up curiously, instantly worried that inviting his mother this weekend and suggesting to her before that they all have dinner tonight might not be the best idea. After all he had been pretty moody lately. But what's done was done, "I dunno babe, but why don't you come hop in the shower with me and let me give you a blow job to calm you down." she licked her lips as she winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Deal." Brian said leaping up from the bed and hustling towards the bathroom. Marens laughter filled up the room drowning out the sound of another text dinging on Brian's phone. 

732-436-7019: I'm staying at the resort too just so you know! I'm in room 3213.


	6. She’s Watching The Clouds Roll By And They Spell Her Name, Like Lois Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

Maren: Show starts at 8:15 guys. Please remember you are meeting with Adam and his family for Make a Wish at 7 backstage. He's very excited to meet you! 

Maren sent her usually reminder out in her group chat with the four Jokers. She was constantly checking to make sure everyone was also on the same page. In her years working with them, she always found it was the best way to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. 

Brian was feeling quite good and relaxed after finally getting a proper nap followed by a fantastic blowjob from his girl in the shower. Having Maren on her knees in front of him taking him to the back of her throat was as close to heaven as he could get. Sometimes he really had to stop and realize how lucky he was. Somehow, even though he didn't make the best choices in the past, he really did hit the lottery with her. She was caring, smart, took care of him and the guys professional, and beautiful. As Maren finished up her hair in the bathroom, Brian glanced at the night stand grabbing his phone and noticed two unread texts. One was from the group text he had with Maren and the guys confirming the time for tonight, a typical Maren "tour manager" text. The other however was from a new number that wasn't programmed into his contacts.

732-436-7019: Do you have time to meet before the show or shall I wait until after? 

When he woke up from his nap he had forgotten all about Misty's texts thanks to sex with his girl. However now reading through them again he started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. This didn't look good at all. How unfair was this, all he was trying to do was help someone now it seemed to be blowing up in his face. He heard the blow dryer turn off and knew Maren would be coming out of the bathroom any minute. Brian had just got her to agree to move in, admitting that some ant was texting him might make her rethink. He had a quick decision to make. 

"Ready to go honey?" Maren asked coming out of the bathroom smiling. 

"Sure thing babe." Brian responded quickly deleting the texts from Misty and putting his phone on silent in case any others came through. He prayed she would get the hint if he kept ignoring her.   
________________________________  
"So what's this big surprise, huh?" Brian asked as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend waving to fans as they screamed his name desperate for his attention. Maren mentally rolled her eyes, she swore there was never going to be a night where they could just sneak away from all the obsessed fans. Brian stopped a couple times for pictures but when he saw the look on Maren's face he quickly moved on. 

Up ahead outside of Ballo, Mohegan Sun's high end Italian restaurant, Maren spotted Carol waiting. "Surprise!" She smiled when they reached his mom. 

"Hi honey!" Carol greeted giving her middle son a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You're right.."she laughed addressing Maren, "He's stunned." 

Brian did his best to play along happily but inside he wasn't thrilled to have him mom here. The last thing he wanted tonight was to have to feel like he couldn't have fun because his mom was tagging along, not to mention he still wasn't particularly pleased with her after she walked into his house with no respect for his privacy. Carol's phone rang and she looked down to answer it, "You kids go in and get the table, it's your father. I gotta take this." She said turning her back to talk to her husband. 

Maren and Brian followed the host inside to their table that Maren had gotten reserved for them. It was away from the main part of the restaurant and gave them a bit more privacy. "Not exactly the surprise I had in mind." Brian grumbled as they sat down. 

"I thought you'd like to see your mom. She hasn't seen the new material yet, thought it would be nice." Maren objected picking up on her man's bitter mood once again. 

"Last time I saw my mom I was plowing you into my couch cushions!" He blurted out getting a shocked look from the host who was handing them menus. 

"Brian!" Maren scolded now embarrassed that this guy heard him say that. 

"Sorry." He apologized not realizing how loud he said that. 

"Your server will be right over. Specials for the evening are located on the back." The host said quickly then scurried off. 

When they were left alone, Brian sighed heavily . "I just was planning on cooling off a bit before seeing her again. That's all." 

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought I was doing a nice thing. It was a perfect opportunity to spend some time together without the rest of your family around. I feel like every time I'm with your mom, it's chaos with everyone else running around." Maren said sadly looking down at her hands. 

Brian let out a groan, he hated when Maren did this. When she started reserving back into herself, almost like a turtle going back into its shell. They have had countless conversations about her doing that so much during her relationship with Jason and he never wanted to make her feel like he used to. Even though he wasn't thrilled with this he knew Maren's heart was in the right place. He reached his hand over and lovingly stroked hers. "Thank you honey. You're right. I'm sorry." 

"Just seems like you are so short lately. I hate when you get like this." Maren said softly wanting to tell her boyfriend how she was feeling. 

"I'm just..." He began to say. 

"Tired." She finished his sentence knowing that exactly what he was going to say. "I get it. You're wearing yourself thin." Brian got like this every now and then when their shooting schedule was booked up and they were touring most weekends. Maren knew it was something she had to deal with but it didn't make it any less aggravating. 

"Listen end of next month, there are 2 full weeks of nothing. Let's go down to the Keys, stay at the house and just unwind. You love it down there." Brian suggested. He then got a naughty smile on his face, "I'll fuck you under that bridge again." He whispered in a low velvety voice that always made Maren pool at his feet. 

She bit her lip lightly looking over at him, recalling the memory. It was when Maren went back last year to pack up her house and they took a walk on the beach the last night before going back to New York. They took a walk on the beach and got caught in a thunderstorm and sought settle under a pier. Usually thunderstorms scared Maren to the core but when Brian pushed her against the large wooden poles supporting the bridge above them, the storm was the last thing on her mind. He worked her body and made her cum as the lightening lit up the dark sky. It was one of the most craziest hottest times they had had together. 

When Brian saw her smile he knew he won her back. "Love you." He mouthed. 

"Sorry about that!" Carol called out sitting at the table. "I swear I can't leave your father for more than 12 hours, man doesn't know how to function without me." She laughed.   
________________________________  
Dinner was going well. Brian let go of his annoyance with his mom and had a real nice time with his two most important women. "Maren tell you she's finally moving in?" Brian asked as the waiter cleared their plates. 

"She did actually." Carol smiled. "I think it's fantastic." She noted the happiness on both of their faces when she voiced her approval. "You both fit well together." She added as she reached across the table and patted both of their hands. For the first time in a year, Maren actually felt comfortable and acceptance from her boyfriend's mother. She wanted so much to have a closer relationship with her and smiled brightly. Brian saw the happiness on Maren's face and couldn't help but laugh to himself, he knew his mom didn't hate her but it was nice to Maren to finally see that. 

"So I was thinking..." Carol started to say. 

"Oh boy." Brian groaned. 

"What?" Carol asked. 

"It's never good when you do that." Brian teased. 

"Oh hush it!" Carol countered slapping her son's arm playfully. "I was thinking you have some time off soon right?" 

"Yeah..." Brian answered already not liking where this was going. 

"I say you two and the entire family pick somewhere for a big family vacation. All the kids are off from school and I'm sure your brothers can get the time off. It's perfect!" Carol said excitedly. 

Maren and Brian exchanged looks. Carol was much to excited to tell her they already had plans of their own. They both sighed as Carol went on about places she was considering. Looks like their bridge in Florida would have to wait.  
________________________________  
"Q!!" The trio heard a voice call out as they exited the restaurant. Bryan Johnson made his way quickly over to his friend. After kissing Carol and Maren's cheeks and giving them both hugs he turned to his friend. "Craps table...you....me...now! There's an ant meet up across the way, people are dying for you to pop in!" 

Brian looked at his watch. He had enough time for a few games before the show and when TESD fans had one of their meetups he always did like to show face for a little bit. He glanced towards his girl practically bouncing from foot to foot with excitement with a cheesy smile on his face. "Go!" Maren shouted with a heavy sigh. 

"You wanna come?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

"While you're off playing rockstar, I actually have to run and do my job. Make sure the stage is ready for you tonight." She teased. "Go and have fun." 

"Love you." He said placing a kiss to her cheek. "And love you." He said turning to him mom placing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Let's go!" He exclaimed slapping Johnson on the chest. 

"Brian! 7 o'clock!" She yelled after him. 

"Got it!" He called back running off this his friend like a 10 year old.   
________________________________  
The stage was set. The guys' riders were followed perfectly. Crew members, friends, and families were starting to pile in for tonight's show. It was looking like a great night. "Hey girl!" Bessy called out with Milana close behind and carrying a snoozing Remo. 

"Hi." She waved quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping baby on her friend's shoulder. 

"How'd dinner go?" Bessy asked. 

"Really well." Maren answered as she sent Brian another text. It was coming up on 7 and he still was nowhere to be found. The Make a Wish representative had just left to meet the kid they were hosting tonight. Maren arranged the back stage passes and also a front row seat to the show. He was a 16 year old battling a brain tumor and was a huge fan of Impractical Jokers. However only 3 of the 4 Jokers were present. She was starting to stress but just prayed he was on his way. 

She turned her attention back to Bessy. "Think Joe can watch the kids for a little bit tomorrow. Carol and I are actually having a spa day. Wanna join?" 

"That sounds fun, count me in!" Bessy smiled. "I could use it." She added pointing to her sleeping toddler that would not allow his mother to put his down.   
________________________________  
"I'm on fire tonight!" Brian hollered as he rolled the dice. 

"Hard 6, Sir. You win!" The stickman at the craps table called out. 

"Fuck yeah!" Brian exclaimed high fiving some ants that were watching him play. 

"You bastard!" Johnson laughed, "You're up 8 grand!" 

Brian smiled happily. "Tell ya what, I roll another hard 6, round of drinks for everyone here!" He called out feeling lucky. Everyone cheered at the idea of a free drink on Q. 

"Here we go!" Brian said blowing on the dice then tossing them to the table. 

"Hard 6 again." The stickman called out. 

"Yes!!" Brian cheered lifting his hands in the air. "Hey honey!" He called over to the cocktail waitress. "Drinks for everyone here, on me!" 

As Brian decided on his next move, another stickman came over to relieve the current one. "7:30 already?" He said to his co-worker. 

"Sure is. Have a good nice Henry." He said taking over the table. 

"Woah woah, did you say it's 7:30?!" Brian asked in a panic. 

"Yes, sir." The new man responded. 

"Shit!!" Brian yelled pulling out his cell phone. He had 15 missed calls from Maren and 7 texts messages. With his phone still on silent he didn't hear a single one. "I'm fucking dead." He said looking over at Bryan who was checking his phone and noticed a bunch of missed calls from Maren and the other Jokers. "She's gonna kill me." Brian said as he quickly cashed out his chips so he could book it to the arena.


	7. And She Smiles; Oh The Way She Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

"There you are! I was waiting for you.. " Misty's high pitched voiced pierced Brian's thoughts as he hurried out of the Casino. Her timing couldn't have been worse. 

"Misty, I am late I can't do this now, I'm sorry," he gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he glanced at Bryan Johnson wearily. Now wasn't the time to hear shit from Bry about how he was right, but he also wouldn't blame him if he did. Brian was well aware he fucked up.

"Mr. Quinn, Sir," a tall man in a suit with an earpiece appeared quickly beside him. Bryan was quick on their heels, struggling to keep up with the two men walking quickly. "I'm Director of Security for the resort, sir and I was told to retrieve you. Come with me." Without a second thought both men followed in the mans direction leaving a visibly annoyed Misty behind.

Once safely away from the public in the hotel corridors, Brian raked his fingers through his hair and screamed 'Fuck' under his breath as he took a seat in the waiting golf cart. Maren arranged for security to come and get him. It wasn't the first time she's had to do it, but it certainly never happened again after he was finished feeling her wrath. Shaking his head he peered at his cellphone again and starred in disbelief at the red tiny explanation point indicating that the text he tried sending every 30 seconds for the last five minutes had yet to go through. "C’mon dammit," he huffed as he stepped into the golf cart that immediately sped towards the venue.

"Don't worry, I won't bring up the fact that Misty is here. I wonder.. I wonder if she's been texting you also?" Bryan Johnson pondered. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to chide his friend.

Brians frustration quickly turned to annoyed laughter, "Yes yep.. yes. I'm a fucking asshole Bry, I was trying to do something nice and now ON TOP of missing a Make A Wish meeting, my girlfriend surprising me by bringing in my mom and fucking Misty blowing up my phone, I'm late to a fucking show. So. Yes. Yeah. Grade A asshole. I get it."

The golf cart sprung to a halt about 5 minutes later backstage at the venue. Even though Brian should have lept out of the cart, he froze for a moment. In this moment, he was scared of Maren. Bryan Johnson patted his friend on the chest, "Go get em tiger!" he joked clearly enjoying his friends anguish. 

________________________________

"Sweetie his phone probably just died," Carol Quinn gave a lopsided grin as she tried to reassure Maren who was typing furiously on her phone and tablet and tried her best to tune her out. She didn't want to hear excuses for her boyfriend right now. Both Tour Manager and Girlfriend Maren had had enough.

"Hi Aaron, I wanted to see if it was to play arrange for Adam to sit on the side of the stage tonight for the show, since Mr. Quinn wasn't feeling well and missed the Meet n' Greet. We would also like to bring him on stage tonight when the guys wrap the show. Please call me back as soon as you get this." Maren finished leaving the voice male for the Make a Wish representative. While Adam was beyond thrilled meeting 3 of the 4 Jokers, Maren was embarrassed and livid that this kid wasn't actually getting his wish. He deserved better.

When the green room door opened, Marens head shot up only to find Cha walking in shrugging, "Nothin momma."

Joe could see the steam billowing from her their tour managers ears. "Mar, he'll be here alright." His voice was reassuring but more importantly his eyes motioned to Brian's mom. The last thing Joe wanted was a scene between Maren and Brian in front of everyone. Furthermore, Joe was well aware about how Maren felt regarding Carol. He didn't want her digging herself a grave.

Maren relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath before she leaned in to Joe, "I'm going to kill him," she said sternly under her breath. 

Joe nodded in agreement, none the more pleased with Brian than Maren was. "As long as it's after the show Mulls." 

Family and friends began filtering out to take their seats. The opening act was wrapping up and in about 6 minutes the guys were scheduled to hit the stage. Maren's anger began to rise again as several texts came through, but none from Brian. Her head was racing with a million thoughts and none were good. How could he do this? To her? To Adam? To his mom? To his best friends? She had seen Brian cranky, tired and a total asshole before, but this was different. Is this how men are supposed to act when they get what they want? If Brian was acting this way now, how was he going to act once she was under his roof.

"Go for Cha on stage," the venues stage manager spoke through Maren's earpiece grabbing her attention away from her thoughts. Terrence, the guys head of security appeared before her. ”Adam and his family are secure at stage right boss," he said with a wink and a smile.

"Oh Terry, at least you know who's boss around here friend. Thank you." Maren heard the crowd start to roar as Cha got them pumped up. It was so loud she hadn't noticed that Brian was now standing beside her.

Even though she had never seen Brian this nervous because of her, she wasn't about to feel the least bit sorry for him. 

Instantly her brow furrowed and her lips formed a straight thin line. Anger built up again quickly. Glaring at him she made sure to speak first, “Adam the Make a Wish boy you failed to meet tonight is seated stage right with his family. You are to bring them out on stage tonight at the end of the show. Understand?" Maren spoke sternly but was eerily calm. 

Brian knew he couldn’t charm his way out of this. He knew Maren was serious. He knew this was bad. “Mar.." he began to explain as Cha’s voice introduced them to the stage and the arena erupted cheers and screams. Maren wasn't interested in anything he had to say. She moved out of Brian's way and turned to type in her tablet.

________________________________  
“Let’s go dancing later.” Maren looked over to  
Cha as the two girls stood by the side of the stage watching the end of the show.

Cha raised an eyebrow, “Maren Mulligan wants to go dancing. Well isn’t this an interesting turn of events. We’ll go dancing momma but you know you need to talk to him first.”

Maren scoffed at her suggestion, “Cha, I need a drink and to dance. I’ll be at your room in an hour. Be ready!” 

Cha winked before heading off towards the stage. Brian has made it up to Adam from Make a Wish and was currently on stage taking several photos with him and his family.

“See honey, everything turned out fine!” Carol Quinn’s voice startled Maren who must have jumped 5 ft in the air. “Oh I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she said rubbing Maren’s back gently.

Maren smiled faintly, “Its ok Carol. Yes, I’m glad everything worked out. I’m going to head back to the room, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for our spa appointments, Bessy is going to come with us, I hope that’s ok.” Maren said leaning in to hug Brian’s mother’s

“Of course dear! Get some rest!” she said hugging Maren back.

As Maren headed out of the green room, she ran right into another person she wasn’t too happy with right now either. Bryan Johnson.

“Maren..” Bryan began to say before he was cut off.

“Don’t even Johnson. I don’t want to fucking hear it. I’m tired of excuses. He’s here to work. Not to fucking play with you and the ants. Save your fucking breath for your podcast.” Maren rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat in a waiting golf course that took her back to the hotel.  
________________________________

 

Maren: Runnin behind. Be there in 15

Cha: 👍🏻

Once returning to the hotel room she shared with Brian, Maren wasted no time hitting the mini bar and breaking into the mini bottles of Tequila. She laid on the bed for several minutes after getting out of the shower. What the hell is going on Brian? She thought that question over and over again in her head, and each time it only made her more mad. Finally she had to stop. Forcing herself off the bed, she dressed herself in the tightest pair of jeans she owned. A strapless blue beaded halter top that fit her just right, accentuating all her curves had been packed in her bag in case everyone went out one night after a show. It was one of Brian’s favorites. 

Once Maren did her hair and makeup, she felt better. Looking in the mirror she tried to smile, but it didn’t feel right when everything else was going wrong. She took a deep breath as the door opened and Brian walked in.

“Hi,” he said softly before realizing she was on her way out. “You’re going out?” He raised his eyebrows surprised.

Maren rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing her clutch from the bed she turned back to Brian, “I’m sorry but, you don’t get to ask questions at the moment.”

Brian scoffed, “The fuck I don’t,” Brian said harshly before realizing that both of them mad wasn’t going to solve anything. Brian glanced down at the dresser and saw two mini bottles of Patron empty. “Look, I know I fucked up Maren, I’m sorry. I had my phone on silent and I lost track of time.”

Maren shook her head and let out a small laugh, “I really don’t wanna hear it dude. I’m going out. I dunno when I’ll be back, but I’ll be sure not to call or text you and definitely won’t let you know!” The effects of the tequila definitely set in and she wasn’t about to feel bad for Brian. 

“God dammit Maren, stop!” He said grabbing at her wrist as she grabbed for the door handle.

Quickly she snapped her wrist and arm away from his. “Don’t touch me.” She snarled without looking at him as she walked out, leaning him behind the hotel room door as it shut.

________________________________

The drinks flowed and the music was loud at Novelle, one of the upscale clubs at the Mohegan Sun.

VIP was crowded tonight. Murray and Sal decided to show up. Maren had a pretty good idea that Cha was behind that, as all of them  
have already asked Maren if everything is ok with her and Brian. Frustrated she informed all of them that she just wanted to dance and blow off steam. 

After about an hour of dancing and drinking, Maren was pretty drunk and starting to wonder if maybe she overreacted. She was deep in thought and staring off into space. Cha noticed also.

“You know I love you babygirl. And you especially know that I love him. And above everything, I know that the both of you love each other. That you two always have. Especially above all the messiness that happens with this lifestyle. Hear him out. You owe your relationship that much as well.” Cha nudged her shoulder as they sat on the purple plush cushion of an oversized couch.

Maren sipped on a water and became misty-eyed, “He fucking drives me crazy Cha.” She mumbled in a clearly weepy drunk girl voice.

Cha cackled quietly, “That’s love babygirl. Want me to walk you back up to your room?”

Maren shook her head, “Nah, stay here and keep an eye on those two.” Maren motioned towards Sal and Murray who were out mingling on the dance floor.

Cha nodded, “Text me tomorrow.”

Maren nodded as she got up and made her way out of the club towards the lobby. It was 2am but she hoped that Brian would still be awake when she got to the room.

“Excuse me, Maren?” 

Maren looked up and saw a young girl standing before her in a TESD shirt. Immediately Maren became annoyed and on the defensive.

“Hi, I was just wondering if you know if Brian’s been getting my texts?”

Maren’s brow furrowed. She had a lot to drink and wasn’t possibly hearing this girl correctly. “I’m sorry, what?” Maren questioned confused.

“My texts? I’m Misty. I texted him today letting him know I’d be at the shows this weekend. I was hoping to see him backstage before one of them. Just wondering if he mentioned it to you.” Misty had no idea whatsoever that maybe she shouldn’t have asked Maren this question. 

Maren couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mouth went dry and her heart thumped in her chest. Heat rose up the back of her neck The alcohol began to make her feel dizzy. She couldn’t be standing in front of this girl anymore. “He didn’t mention anything to me but I’ll be sure to ask him!” Maren quickly walked around Misty and furiously punched the buttons calling for the elevator to come.

Once inside Maren let out a loud scream and stomped her foot. She didn’t care that someone on camera was watching her have a fit right now. How could he fucking do this to her?

Maren jammed her key card in their hotel room door and entered the room. Brian was asleep in bed snoring loudly. Reaching for the lights she flicked them on and he quickly tossed around in the bed before lifting his head up.

“Hey,” he said softly as he sat up, happy to see her even though she just woke him up.

Without hesitation, Maren threw her clutch forcibly in the direction of his head. 

“What the FUCK Maren?!” Brian yelled as he ducked and cowered after the purse missed him by inches.

 

“WHO THE FUCK IS MISTY?!”


	8. She’s Talking to Angels, Counting the Stars, Making a Wish on a Passing Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

"Wha..Huh?" Brian asked rubbing the sand from his eyes trying to wake up for something that was sure to be a fight. 

"Don't even start with the 'huh shit' Brian!" Maren yelled not caring even for a second that it was late and the walls of their hotel were likely paper thin. "I have some girl coming up to me asking if you got her texts and that she was hoping to meet up with you backstage! What the fuck?!" 

Brian was now standing ready to block anything else Maren might throw in his direction. He had never seen her so angry. She began pacing the hotel rug flaring her arms in complete frustration. "You are fucking playing me for a fool buddy and I don't appreciate it!" Maren screamed. 

"I'm no..."Brian began to say but was cut off by a heated irrational Maren. 

"You sleeping with some fucking girl?! She yelled slamming her hand against the bathroom door out of pure rage.

"Excuse me?!" Brian asked, his temper starting to rise at the accusations. "Are you fucking mental?" 

In that moment all Maren wanted to do was reach over and slap him right across the face. He knew what that did to her; getting called names like mental or psycho brought her right back to her years with Jason. "Don't call me that Brian! You're getting texts from some bitch, what the fuck else am I suppose to believe?!" As Maren frantically began looking around the room for her belongings to pack she was still beside herself in anger. "Is that where you were today when you bailed on that poor kid?! Huh, with some other girl!" 

Brian has had about enough of this. He saw that Maren was staring to pick up articles of clothing and throw them in her suitcase. She was running. Desperate to stop her he ripped the jeans and shoes from her hands flinging them across the room. The look she gave him when she shot up her head was filled with hurt and wrath. When she went for the suitcase again he immediately threw that off the bed. "Will you let me explain?!" He screamed in her face. Inside his brain was still trying to process everything, less than 2 minutes ago he was still asleep now he was in the middle of one of their worst fights to date. 

When he saw Maren throw down everything she was holding and place her hands on her hips he took a couple deep breaths. "Talk!" She barked getting annoyed watching him not saying anything. 

Brian jumped at her outburst. "Would you use your brain for just a second? If this girl was what you're insinuating, why would she approach you and ask about me?" He asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. 

Marne paused for a second. What he was saying did make sense but she still wanted answers. "So who is she and why is she texting you?" She asked her nerves still shot. 

Brian let out a sigh, he knew she wasn't going to be happy about his response. "She's a fan of the podcast. I ran into her the other day and she was expressing how she as having a lot of negative thoughts. I felt like she needed someone to talk to so I told her to text me if she felt the need to. That was all Maren, I swear!" Brian said holding up his hands in a defensive position. 

"What kind of negative thoughts?" She asked. 

"Like suicidal shit." He then sat on the bed out of pure exhaustion and defeat. Looking up he tried to focus on her and look for the Maren that loved him unconditionally; not the one that wanted to choke him out at the moment. "I know what it's like to be in that sort of mindset. Like the world would be better off without you. I'm thankfully everyday that I had people that cared who talked me through it and supported me. I just couldn't let that girl walk away and not offer some kind of help. Think about it, if I let her leave and did nothing and she had no one to lean on and did something to herself, it would have been my fault." 

Maren shook her head, "No. No it wouldn't have been your fault Brian. You are not responsible for what someone else does. You're not her friend, she listens to you on a podcast and watches you on television, you owe her nothing. Certainly not your phone number!" 

"I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think she was going to be texting me asking to see me and shit." Brian admitted. 

Maren thought for a minute. She wanted to believe him so badly but there was still something bothering her. "You still have her texts on your phone?" She asked. 

"No I deleted them." Brian responded now instantly regretting it because he knew where Maren was headed. 

"So you did know you were doing something wrong!" She shouted getting upset all over again. "You were hiding it from me!" 

"When I realized that her intentions weren't what I thought, yeah I did!" Brian argued trying to defend his actions. He knew this all looked bad. "I know how you get sometimes!" 

Maren's head shot up at this statement. "You know how I get?" She repeated. 

"What I mean is...you overthink things and..." he started to explain but was cut off again. 

"You're right, and I know how you get." She said this time a little calmer and slower like she was still thinking it through herself. 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He asked not liking how she said that. Brian did nothing but try and make this woman happy. He messed up from time to time but never once was unfaithful or even entertained the thought of being unfaithful. He loved her with his entire soul. 

" You tend to forget we are not a normal couple Brian." She said now crashing down on the bed; her legs unable to hold her up anymore. 

"I'm not following..." He said. 

"What I mean is, I knew you before we were together and saw you with countless...countless" She repeated to drive her point across, "women. And it was always the same thing every time. Whenever things lasted too long or got to be even the least bit serious, you did something to end it, whether it was intentional or not. I mean look at Hailee, you kept that girl at an arms length..." 

"Don't!" He shouted stopping her dead in her tracks. "Don't you dare put you and Hailee in the same category Maren! You know what that was with her, meaningless sex!" He exclaimed. He witnessed the sour look on Maren's face at the idea of him having sex with her; if there was anyone from his past she chose to try and forget it was his old hook up, Hailee Waterman. 

"I never brought her to my parents' house or asked her to move in with me or planned a future with her. So don't you dare try and turn this around and make it sound like I'm using you like I used her cause I don't wanna fucking hear it! I screwed up and I'm sorry but don't turn this into a federal fucking case Maren." Brian spat out beyond pissed off now that Maren would even think to go down this road. 

"I just don't want to start our lives together if you're not sure." She said more quietly looking to the floor, "And maybe subconsciously you're backing out." 

"Funny you should say that." Brian stated as he walked over to the bathroom retrieving something from the counter. Maren looked down as he tossed her locket down on the bed beside her. "Maybe like subconsciously you took this off before going out tonight because you were mad at me?!" He said with his voice still raised. "How do you think that made me feel seeing that just thrown down like it was nothing?"

Maren took the locket in her hand staring down at it. This piece of jewelry meant everything to her. To Maren is symbolized the officially start of their relationship. Everything up until then had been secretive and chaotic. When Brian gave this to her, they both promised to face everything together and love one another no matter what. Now as she sat in this hotel, she realized she wasn't doing that. Shouldn't she give the man she loved the benefit of the doubt? Her old self was peeking through, the Maren that ran. That was the Maren she vowed on that bridge one year ago to never be again. 

"I don't know what to say." Maren said rubbing the locket between her hands. 

"Be mad at me all you want, Hell I would probably be mad too if roles were reversed, but don't ever throw this down like it's nothing because you're pissed at me." Brian said his guard dropping and his tone softening. He then pulled her chin towards him as he sat down next to her. He saw the hurt and heartbreak she had been trying to mask as anger. "Now I will deal with this girl tomorrow. Tell her to back off. My heart was in the right place Maren but I clearly misjudged the situation. I should have at least told you I gave her my number. I was wrong there."

Maren wanted to be mad, she really did. However Brian always had a way about him that made her bend and forgive him. Maybe it was the way he looked into her eyes or the way he began rubbing her shoulders to help her release the tension she was holding or perhaps it was the way he began kissing her neck. Whatever it was and before Maren could stop it Brian was making her forget everything and quickly removed her jeans. He then untied her shirt pulling it over her head just as fast. "I fucking love this shirt, your tits always look so good in it!" He growled between kisses. 

Maren chuckled softly, "I know, that's why I did it. To piss you off." She responded. 

"It worked." He said pushing her naked body to the mattress so he could climb on top of her. "My baby up for a little punishment?" He asked. 

Maren was too turned on at the moment to answer. She reached down to try and touch herself but was stopped by Brian's hand batting hers away. It was then that he brought his forearm over her throat and with some force pushed down a bit. A little light choking in bed was something they had talked about months ago and began doing it to one another in bed. Something about the other completely dominating the other was sexy to them. "What's our safe word?" He whispered seeing if she remembered. 

"Fire." She coughed out. Brian's only response was a small wink, she picked the word months ago and he loved the reminder of being a fireman. With her recalling their safe word he pushed his arm down a little harder and watched her eyes grow wider as the pressure. With his other hand free he brought it down and with full force jammed three fingers into her without warning. 

"Ahhh!" Maren managed to scream at both the pain and pleasure. This girl had done nothing but boss him around, give him shit, and accuse him of unfaithfulness for days on end. Now it was his turn to take control which Brian Quinn did in the bedroom. "Say it." He said biting the side of her neck determined to leave a mark for tomorrow. 

"Say wh..What?" She choked out. 

"Who am I baby?" Brian asked in a total dominating mood. 

"Daddy." Maren whispered with the most gorgeous 'fuck me' eyes Brian had ever seen. 

"Turn over." He ordered as he withdrew his fingers from inside her. Then he quickly rose from the bed and knelt down to rummage through his suitcase. "Got it." He said to himself smiling as he took his black leather belt in his hand. 

"We got to 5 last time. Think you can handle 10 this time?" He asked as he returned to the bedside. 

"I can do 10." She answered wiggling her ass in the air for him. 

"Alright..." He said snapping the belt a few times testing its strength. "Let's go." 

Maren squealed when she felt the belt come down the first time. It stung and hurt like she couldn't describe but it also was a turn on and she knew Brian was enjoying himself as well. 

"Two." He said as he came down the second time. Maren jumped but also moaned in pleasure. 

"Three." Brian counted as the leather struck her a third time. 

"Fuck." Maren moaned out. Her cheeks were stinging bad at this point. Brian knew it was too much for one side so he kept switching sides. 

"Four." Brian called out feeling his cock getting rock hard as he stared at his girl's bright red cheeks. 

"Five." He said feeling her tense up under him. 

"I'm so wet baby." Maren said. Never in all her years having sex did she think she would enjoy being hit like this but with Brian anything turned her on. 

"Six." Brian counted bringing his left hand down to stroke his cock a few times. He couldn't wait to cum all over her. 

"Seven." He said hearing the smack of the leather against her skin. 

Just as he was about to go down for one more he heard it, "Fire!" Maren screamed knowing her body couldn't take another one. 

Immediately the belt fell to the floor. He straddled her back and kissed her ear softly. "Two more than last time." He smiled as he nibbled at her ear lobe. "Sore" He asked a visibly exhausted Maren. 

"Um hm." She confirmed. Brian was quickly to his feet again heading towards the bathroom. He retrieved a bottle of hotel lotion and squirted a generous amount on his hands. Maren moaned as Brian soothed her soreness by massaging the lotion onto her ass. "Feel better honey?" He asked. 

"Much." She smiled into the pillow he had lovingly placed under her. 

"I love you very much you know that right?" He asked as he started to move from her ass up her back applying a bit more lotion as he worked her muscles. 

"I love you too Brian." She responded. However as he flipped her over to enter her gently with his hard member, Maren couldn't help but be a bit frustrated with herself for falling for his distractions yet again.   
________________________________  
"Alaska!" Carol exclaimed excitedly as she sat with Maren and Bessy in a private room they had booked at the Mandara Spa. The trio had just finished their massages and were now waiting to get manis and pedis. They were sipping on champagne while flipping through magazines and a certain ad caught Mrs. Quinn's eye. 

"I'm sorry?" Maren asked being totally distracted. 

"Alaska, I know Brian has never been. Have you? I think that would be perfect for the family trip. What do you think?" Carol asked pretty excited. 

"Umm..yeah sure. Sounds great Carol." Maren answered with a forced smile. All morning, no matter how hard she was trying she couldn't shake the feeling of being used last night. When things got tough in their relationship, Brian did what he always did and that was turn to sex. Even though she still wasn't done discussing this girl that was texting him or the fact that he blew off an important work commitment to screw around with his friend, he had changed the subject then distracted her with sex. Granted it was amazing sex but nevertheless she couldn't help but feel like he was purposely doing it to avoid the real issue at hand. 

"Excuse me?" A voice came from the doorway. All three women looked up and saw one of the spa staff members standing in the doorway with a giant bouquet of roses. "Maren Mulligan?" She asked. 

"Yeah?" Maren sighed. 

"These are for you. A very handsome gentleman dropped them off at the front desk for you." The young woman smiled at Maren setting them on the table. 

Maren picked up the card and read in Brian's handwriting: 

Enjoy your relaxing morning. I love you Honey. 

Carol was gushing over her son's sweet gesture. She smiled brightly at Maren. "My son is so in love with you." 

"Yeah...he's definitely pulling out all the tricks isn't he." Maren said with a subtle eye roll that was unnoticed by Carol. Even though the older woman didn't notice, Bessy Gatto sure did. She knew her friend was off this morning and her reaction to the flowers only confirmed her suspicions. When Carol wasn't around, she was definitely gonna get to the bottom of it.


	9. She’s Dancing With Strangers, Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

"I'm waiting," Bessy said as she adjusted herself on her chaise lounge chair by the pool.

"Waiting for what?" Maren scoffed as she applied tanning lotion to her legs.

The two ladies decided to rent a cabana by the pool after their spa treatments. Carol was so excited about Alaska she couldn't wait to tell Brian, so she was currently at lunch with him.

Bessy rolled her eyes under her sunglasses, "Girl, please. You can't hide the fact that your pissed if your life depended on it. At least from me. Out with it." 

Maren leaned back on the chair and took a deep breathe. She didn't exactly know how to explain what went on in her head sometimes, finding how to explain herself was a struggle. "Ya know.. there's Brian and then there's Q. Sometimes I don't know which one I'm in a relationship with. And I'm not exactly sure if that's my own issue or not." Maren explained slowly and calmly hoping it made sense.

Bessy turned her head towards Maren and looked at her for a second. Despite the fact that they had all just spent the morning being primped and pampered, she could sense her friend was deeply conflicted. "Joe told me about him missing the Make a Wish kid and being late for the show." she responded sympathetically.

Maren shook her head slightly, "Oh and that's just the beginning.. I was confronted last night by an ant," Maren raised her fingers in air quotes when she said the word ant, as Tell Em Steve Dave podcast listeners refer to themselves, about why Brian wasn't returning her texts. ”Yep. I said texts, as in my boyfriend gave his phone number out to a fan." Maren found it even more incredulous after having to say it out loud. Finding herself becoming angry about it all over again, She waved down the waiter and ordered herself another Pina Colada. 

Bessy sat up in her lounge chair quickly and gently smacked Marens thigh in disbelief, "What?!?" she gasped.

Maren nodded slowly before she quietly spoke, “He always does this..” 

"He's done this before?!" Bessy asked incredulously, her eyes bugging out of her head. Now she had to wave down the waiter and ordered another white wine.

"No no, not the phone number. But this. Ruin it. Every girls he's dated. We talk about me running in relationships? But him?! He sabotages them. The minute it gets too serious. I just told him I was moving in Bessy. Then all this weird shit begins happening. He starts acting weird. What am I supposed to think?!" Maren took a deep breathe trying very hard to not work herself up into a panic.

Bessy crooked her head and thought about it for a few moments. "I mean you bring up some good points. What did you say when you talked?" 

Maren shrugged, "He realizes he messed up, but then he does what he also ALWAYS does and distracts me... with sex. And like an idiot I fall for it," Maren threw her arms up in the air in utter frustration in having to now hear how this sounded out loud as well.

Bessy let out a small chuckle, "Wait, who are you mad at here, yourself or him?" 

Maren nodded in agreement, "Exactly! I let him steamroll over me Bess, just like he used to with Hailee. He played me. You don't do that when you're in love with someone." 

A text message rang on Bessy's phone, "That's the sitter. Remo won't go down for his nap. You gonna be here for a little while? I won't take long."

“Yeah, I'll be right here, doing my best to avoid the Quinn family." Maren joked which cause both women to chuckle. 

Bessy stood up and grabbed her things, "Ok well, I'll be sure to have not seen you then.”

________________________________  
The sun shined bright this Sunday afternoon in Connecticut. It wasn’t too hot and there was just the perfect amount of breeze. The pool was quiet as most people had already checked out from their weekend stay. The guys had one more show to do today, an early one at 5pm so most of the cast and crew had opted to skip it and head back home. Not having much work to do, Maren had passed out shortly after Bessy left, but was stirred awake when she sensed someone enter the cabana. Expecting it to be Bessy, she was completely thrown off guard and annoyed at who she saw instead.

"Saw you could use another drink," Bryan Johnson's gravely voice spoke as he held out another Pina colada in her direction.

Maren snickered in disbelief, “Figures.. he had to have learned it somewhere.” She shook her head as she realized Bryan Johnson was tryint to pacify her just like Brian did last night.

"Huh?" Bryan looked at her utterly confused.

"Nothing.” Maren said as she shook her head, “ So lemme guess Bry, you knew about this whole Misty thing," She wasn't pulling any punches anymore.

Bryan help up his hands, one with a beer, in defense, "I told him you wouldn't be happy about it. But Q is gonna do what Q wants to do,” He shrugged as she took a sip of his beer. 

”Here’s the thing Bry, I fought with Q every day of my life for 2 years. I never wanted to date Q. But for some reason Q only seems to appear when he's around you,” Maren tried very hard to not come across as a bitch, but wasn’t sure she was succeeding. The last thing Maren wanted to do was get into a fight with the best friend of the man she loved.

Bryan smirked before muttering, "Its funny, you don't wanna date Q, but you sure do like when he fucks you." 

Maren couldn't believe her ears, "Wow." She stared at him completely boggled by what he just said. Not that she should be so surprised, this was the guy that saw her in the Keys and kept it from Brian.

Bryan let out a frustrated sigh realizing he may have went to far and began to leave the cabana, I came over here to offer an olive branch for the other night. I didn't come here to fight with you Maren, but it seems to be what you do best."  
________________________________

"Honey, you look tired." Carol Quinn said as she glanced down the menu at The Terrace restaurant at the resort. The waiter just topped off her wine glass and poured Brian’s second beer.

Brian let out a chuckle, "Thanks ma." Glancing down he checked his phone to see if Maren texted, but there was nothing. No Misty either, thankfully. 

Carol waved her hand dismissively at him, "You know what I meant. Maren looks exhausted also. I really think Alaska will be good for everyone,” she nodded before unwrapping her silverware and setting it out.

Brian shrugged his shoulders, “We’re just busy ma, you know how it is. Which is why, I don’t want to rain on your parade regarding Alaska, but Maren and I had hoped to get away just the two of us while we both had some down time.” he explained as he leaned back in his chair, hoping he wasn’t crushing his moms heart too bad.

Carol clasped her hand over her mouth for a second, instantly feeling bad, “Oh honey I’m sorry I didn’t even think that you two might have had plans. Of course, sweetie we can do Alaska another time!” Carol assured her son.

Brian grinned at his mom, “Mom, what I was gonna suggest is, I’ll pay for everyone to go for two weeks but Maren and I will just come for the first week. She really wants to head back down to the Keys.” Brian was mentally patting himself on the back knowing that Maren would be thrilled that he got them some alone time after all.

“OhHoney that would be wonderful!” she exclaimed excitedly before she winked her left eye and began to speak more calmly “So, do you have anything.. ya know.. planned for your trip to the Keys?!” she casually picked up her wine glass with her left hand and tapped her wedding ring against it. She was trying to play coy but failing miserably.

“Ma, come on..” he said blowing off what she was insinuating. “She just agreed to move in for Christs sake.”

“Honey, I’ve never seen you as happy as I have with Maren. But I’m just your mother. You’re the only one who really knows,” she shrugged at him nonchalantly.

Once the waiter had finished taking their orders and was out of earshot, Brian took a deep breathe before turning serious as he spoke. “It’s not always this hard? Right? I mean.. there’s more good than bad, right? You and Dad.. you’re happy the majority of the time, aren’t you?” His voice hinted of defeat. Nervous he looked down at his beer glass and then up at his mom, then off to the distant. Brian hardly let his mom in, so this was a rare moment for both of them.

Carol took a deep breathe and smiled gently at her son. She knew something was bothering him but she still paused briefly to find the right words. “You know you can’t have the good, without the bad.. Relationships are beautiful but they are also hard and complicated. You and Maren, it’s different. You both have been through a lot, first as coworkers, then friends, then lovers. You’re also in the public eye...both of you.”   
Brian noticed how she referenced Maren also as being in the public, seemingly referencing the photos. “That’s not easy to be in a relationship with, for either of you.” Carol explained.

Brian nodded and for a brief second, he felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes became  
misty. Quickly he brought his beer to his  
lips before his mom noticed. “Yeah...” he responded unsure. “But what if it’s not love, but fear. Fear of losing Maren, fear of losing myself,” his voice trailed off again as he looked around. It was kinda surreal to him that he was even having a relationship conversation with his mom, but yet here they were.

Carol raised an eyebrow at her son, “Honey if you didn’t love her, you wouldn’t be so afraid of losing her. Brian I think this is the hardest part for you to understand, but you have to lose a little bit of yourself to make room for your other half. It’s not just you anymore sweetie, you’re responsible for someone else’s heart now, and that means you have to leave some aspects of your current life, behind. You know this sweetie.”

Brian slightly shook his head which signified to her that he understood. The waiter arrived at the table with a large tray holding both of their lunches. As the waiter placed one of the plates down in front of him, Brian pretended he didn’t notice the waiter also slip a note under it. Looking over at his mom, he noticed she was none the wiser either, already digging into her lunch. Quickly Brian grabbed the note from under the plate and held it in his lap as he read it quickly:

“Didn’t want to interrupt!   
Meet before show?   
Call me!  
Misty

Brian couldn’t believe it as he looked around the restaurant quickly. He shoved the note in his pocket and took a deep breathe when he realized she wasn’t in the restaurant.

“What’s wrong?” Carol asked noticing he hadn’t yet touched his food.

“Nothing, sorry was just checking my phone,” he fibbed to his mom hoping to quickly change the subject before she reached across the table and took his hand, thankfully doing it for him. 

Carol’s eyes lit up as she spoke, “Honey for what it’s worth, your father and I really adore Maren. She beautiful and smart and she calls you out on your shit,” she winked and teased lovingly.

Brian sighed quietly, “I know it wasn’t easy with the pictures,” he trailed off as he searched his mothers face for any clues on whether or not he should bring this up even though she seemed to touch on it earlier.

Carol’s smiled went a little crooked as she again squeezed her sons hand. “No, it wasn’t, but you’re both adults who have to live with their decisions. Maren has to live with hers and she certainly doesn’t need the family of the man she loves judging her by her past mistakes.” 

Brian squeezed his moms hand back, thankful for how understanding his parents have been with him and his life. Looking his mom in the eyes he quietly spoke, “I love you mom. I think it would go a long way if someone else heard you say that also.”


	10. Waiting For Superman to Pick Her Up, In His Arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

"Am I taking you to my place or yours?" Brian asked as he started to see the New York City skyline off in the distance. He had to pick a lane that either brought him into Manhattan or to the Verrazano Bridge leading to Staten Island. The majority of the car ride back from Connecticut had been extremely quiet, too quiet for Brian's comfort. When Maren Mulligan was quiet for too long that meant she was thinking and Brian's fear was that she overthinking this shit with Misty still. She hadn't even mentioned the flowers he had sent her. 

"Mine I guess." Maren mumbled. 

"Seriously?" Brian countered with an annoyed tone. "I was hoping you would want to stay with me." 

Maren sighed heavily, "Then why did you even bother asking me Brian?" 

"I don't know Maren. Why haven't you spoken to me in two fucking hours?!" Brian snapped. 

"I've talked to you." Maren replied rolling her eyes as she stared down at her IPad fiddling with the guys' schedules before they left for Comic Con in San Diego. 

"Asking me to stop for coffee and pull over at the next rest stop so you can pee isn't what I meant by talking." Brian said. He glanced over and saw Maren not even bother to look up from her lap and had just about had it with the silent treatment. With his right hand he reached over and snatched the IPad from her grasp. 

"Hello!" Maren exclaimed finally looking over at him. 

"Yeah Hello!" Brian barked back. "Talk to me!" 

"Oh now you wanna talk?!" Maren yelled back as she felt her blood boil at what an ass he was being at the moment. The very reason she hasn't said much on this car ride was because she knew it was going to be an argument. 

Brian gripped the steering wheel so tight Maren saw his knuckles turn white. The tips of his ears were starting to redden, something that only happened when he was really mad and only those close to him noticed. "We did talk about this Maren." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Did we? Or did you just do what you always do to me?" She countered. 

"And what is it that I always do Maren?" He asked in his thickest New York accent. "Apologize to you, love you, send you flowers, treat you to a day at the fucking spa? Because please tell me which one of those isn't fucking good enough for you?!" 

"Whatever Brian." She muttered. 

After a couple minutes of more silence, Brian reached his hand over to rub her knee. "I'm trying Maren." 

Maren's tough armor began to drop when she heard the sadness in her love's voice. She lightly trailed her fingers over his hand. "Do you remember our first day in Europe last year? When that attorney sent me flowers at the hotel and how mad you got?" 

"Yeah I remember." He answered getting a sour taste in his mouth at the thought. 

"And we weren't even together then. So try and think about how I feel about this situation." She said. 

"I was just trying.." he began to say. 

"...to help." Maren finished, "Yeah I know Brian and a part of me loves you even more for wanting to help but there are just lines you shouldn't cross."

"I get it now." He said wanting so badly for this conversation to be over; he was getting to the point on the highway where he had to make a decision on where he was going so with one final attempt he laced his fingers between hers. "Please come back to my house tonight. I'll cook us up a nice dinner." He smiled over at her, the kind he knew made her go weak at the knees. You could tell New York City was getting close because traffic was starting to build up so taking advantage of it he put the car in park when they came to a stop. This gave him the opportunity to lean over and start kissing her neck. "Maybe we will start with dessert actually." He growled as he kept kissing, for once being thankful for the traffic buildup.

Even though Maren knew how good he could make her feel and as much as she loved when he softly kissed the spot right below her ear lobe she backed away from his lips. Brian was starting to get frustrated. "Come on Maren, I said I was sorry at least 20 times by now." 

"I know you're sorry but I just need some time. I can't get over this right away just because you want me to." She said standing her ground firmly on this. Bryan Johnson's words were still ringing through her head; Q is always gonna do what Q wants to do. 

"It's not just the fact that you gave a girl your number, but you hid it from me. You specifically deleted her messages, so I don't even know what she said to you!" Maren said getting so annoyed with repeating herself over this stupid girl. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache come on. "Do you want this?!" She suddenly exclaimed motioned with her hand between the two of them. "Me. You. Living together. Sharing our lives together." 

"Oh for fuck sakes, YES!" He shouted not understanding how it was possible he answered the same question for what felt like 100 times. "Do you?! Is this your damn way of backing out?!" 

"I want a life with Brian Quinn, not Q and I don't know if you know how to separate the two." She said now feeling tears of frustration start to build. 

"Oh Jesus, we're on this again?" He groaned starting up the car again now that the traffic was moving. 

"Brian I love you more than I thought possible. This past year you have made me so happy and I don't think for one second that one poor choice should change all that. Can I just have a night to process and get over it?" She asked sincerely hoping he would understand. Brian Quinn tended to always think the worst of situations. 

"Yeah I guess." Brian sighed taking the ramp that led down into Manhattan. 

"Have you texted her and told her to back off like you promised?" Maren asked. 

"Haven't really had the time but I told you I would so I will." Brian responded. He hated the thought of such an awkward conversation but this couldn't keep happening. Maren knew after his lunch with Carol him and the guys had interviews then the live show last night so she took his word for it and decided to end the conversation. 

Both were desperate for a lighter conversation so Brian decided to try and tease her a bit, "If I take you to your place, you better at least pack some boxes." He smiled. After seeing Maren's apartment a few days before this last trip, he was a little worried she wouldn't be ready to go by the 1st when he lease was officially up. 

"I'll get a few packed tonight." She said with a little smile peaking through. 

"A few? I was thinking more like getting a whole room done. You gotta get moving there babe." He said. 

"I'll see what I can do Quinn." She said rolling her eyes playfully. As she watched Brian navigate through the busy streets of New York she prayed with all her might this was the right move for both of them.   
_______________________________  
"Hey losers!!" Brian bellowed as he entered the Richmond Ave Fire Station. 

"Well well well...look who it is! Hey Hollywood!" One of Brian's former fire-brothers, Mike, called out. 

"Shut up!" Brian responded walking by and smacking him on the chest. If there was any place in this word where Brian went to escape the world it was his former firehouse. In so many ways this place saved his life. At a time where he was lowest he ever felt, it was deciding to become a fireman that picked him back up and gave him purpose. This place was also his life before he became an Impractical Joker and besides his family there were no other people on this planet that could care less about his popularity. When he needed a slap of reality, this was always Brian's first stop. 

"Been busy today?" He asked leaning against his old engine. As he listened to Mike tell him about their latest runs for a medical call at the retirement home and some stupid teenage jumping off the rocks into the water and almost splitting his head open, he patted the red truck behind him affectionately. Like the rest of the house, Brian considered the trucks co-workers, not just equipment. He never felt his adrenaline pump like it did when he used to speed through the streets behind the wheel of the fire truck. He missed it every day. 

He greeted a few other fireman as they trickled into the room. Whenever Brian stopped by everyone got excited, they all missed him. "Quinn this is Bradley, our newest man." One of the guys said introducing the only man Brian didn't know. 

"Sup Rook?!" Brian smiled standing to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." The nervous young man greeted. 

"Don't call him Sir!" Mike laughed, "His ego gets any bigger he ain't gonna fit in the door!" 

"You must mean my wallet!" Brian said shoving his friend backwards. 

"Staying for dinner Bro?" One of the Lieutenants, Jack, asked. 

"You bet. I'll set the table!" Brian said heading for the stairs. There was nothing like dinner at the firehouse. As long as his schedule permitted he tried to make it here at least a couple times a month.   
________________________________  
Luckily there were no calls and Brian was able to enjoy a whole meal with his friends. "How's Maren?" Mike asked finding it odd that Brian hadn't mentioned her at all. 

"Finally moving in...at least I hope." He said with a tone of unsureness in his voice. 

"What's going on?" Mike asked. 

"I don't know man." Brian sighed. "Ever just feel like when things finally go good, it's just not gonna last?" 

"Stop it." Tim, another former coworker of his interrupted. "Don't do this to yourself. Maren's a great girl and you deserve happiness with her." 

"Sometimes I question if we should be taking this step. Like is it gonna last?" Brian confessed, finally saying the words out loud. 

"No one ever knows if it's gonna last man." Mike answered. "I've been married for 15 years and ya know what I could come home tomorrow to my shit on the front lawn." 

Brian was silent for a moment as he used his fork to roll a meatball around the plate. “She drives me fucking insane. Always so damn picky about things, overthinks every fucking thing I do. I mean we’re talking about a woman that I fought with every day of my life for YEARS!” 

The firemen looked around at each other. They knew this was their friend’s fear talking. He had been bringing Maren around for a solid year now and all his close friends were certain... he finally found her. “Do me a favor." Mike said. "Think about your life before Maren. Were you actually happy?" 

"No. No I wasn't." He answered. 

"Now imagine Maren leaves you tomorrow. What is the first feeling that comes to your mind?" Mike asked. 

Brian thought for a minute. When Maren picked up and left for Florida before, he was upset but if it happened now after being together for over a year, he knew it would be 100 times worse. "I would feel like my gut was being ripped out." He answered honestly. 

"Then I think you have your answer man. You just have to retrain your mind to think differently towards the idea of settling down. You just said yourself life without this woman would kill you." Mike added. 

Brian nodded his head in agreement. He knew they were right. Moving forward with this woman was the right step, he just had to tell Q to shut up and let Brian be happy.   
________________________________  
As promised Maren got some packing done. Her mind has been racing all night and she hoped a glass, better yet, a bottle of wine would help calm it. One year ago she had taken a huge risk moving back to New York for Brian now she was taking an even bigger one. 

She watched the red liquid jump in the glass as she continued to swirl it around. Suddenly a huge crack of thunder boomed over New York and caused Maren to jump and spill wine on her sofa. “Shit!” She said out loud as she scrabbled for a napkin. 

Maren shook in fear as the storm progressed outside. “Fuck it.” She mumbled to herself as she got up heading for her purse where she kept a bottle of Xanax. Just as she was opening the bottle her phone rang and a small smile came to her lips knowing who it was. 

“Hello.” She answered putting the pill bottle back in her bag knowing she didn’t need them now. 

“You doing okay?” Brian’s voice came across the line. 

“Yeah...I’m fine.” She said, her voice still a little shaky. 

“Liar.” Brian laughed softly calling her out. “Want me to come over? I’ll leave right now.” 

“Don’t be silly honey, by the time you get here the storm will probably be over. Plus you have an early call time tomorrow.” Maren said. 

Brian smiled and sighed contently at Maren using ‘honey’. He knew she wouldn’t call him that if she was still angry. “Alright well try to get some sleep. I’ll leave my phone next to me in case you need me.” 

Maren smiled as she set her wine glass in the kitchen sink and made her way to bed. This was the man she fell in love with. The caring, sweet man whose voice was all she needed to calm down. “I love you Brian.” She said suddenly missing him greatly. All she wanted right now was to be curled up into him as he counted the seconds of the storm for her.

“I love you too Maren...so much.” He responded back. “Goodnight honey.” 

And as Brian set the phone down on his nightstand, in case the storm got worse, he suddenly got a calming feeling that things were going to be okay. They had to be...right?


	11. In His Arms, Waiting For Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with Hopedanglesonastring

"Jesus Murr!" Brian shrieked as he dodged the onslaught of soup Murr just spilled on the guys table set up in front of their monitors.  It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon of a day that started bright and early at 8am. The soup was the latest in a string of mishaps that happened on set today.  After sitting through a 2hr rain production delay, the guys were ready to begin filming, only for a audio issue to hold things up for another hour.  A failed bit that the guys scrambled to re-write at the last second was thought to be the tipping point of the day, but Murr spilling soup might have trumped that.

"I swear to god, every time I wear a new pair of shoes," Sal said with a bewildered look around at the other guys and crew members who have swooped in to help clean up the mess.

A shirtless Joe walked up behind Murr and smacked the back side of his head, "Pay attention Bozo," he joked as he grabbed a cookie from a stack of snacks that the soup avoided destroying.

"Yeah yeah, you'd think I was late for a show or something," Murr snickered as he wiped down the front of his shirt with some paper towels. The other three guys looked around at each other waiting for one or the other to speak first.

"Oh snap." Sals said finally as his mouth dropped open in awe that Murr went there.

Joe also exhaled a funny groan as he glanced over at Brian, unsure of how his friend was gonna take that jab. None of them had spoken about him missing the Make a Wish kid and being late to the show, but clearly by Brian's crabby attitude all afternoon they all knew Maren had laid in to him plenty. "Yeah maybe you're the one who needs to pay attention."

Brian bawled up a paper towel he had just used to wipe off the little soup he got on his shirt and threw it down in the garbage can. Shaking his head he mumbled, "Go ahead, you're not gonna say anything I haven't heard Maren bitch to me about in the last 72 hours so."

Sal slumped his shoulders down and tilted his head, "Aww is someone feeling ganged up on?" he whined cutesy as he wrapped his arms around his friend in a fake hug.

Brian lifted his arms in an attempt to shrug Sals arms off of him, "Stop!"  Production on the day was called wraps and the crew around the guys began packing up. 

Joe took a seat in the chair and scrolled through his phone, "I mean, just don't make your girlfriends job any harder than it has to be. Boom. End of Story." He was half joking but all serious. 

"Is that it though, Joe? Because sometimes it feels like I don't do anything right. Not one fucking thing!"  Brian's voice was calm as she shook his head.

"You're acting like this is your first time in a relationship dude." Joe shook his head and laughed at his friends naïveté. "It's not about the million things you do right it's about the two fucking things you'll do wrong. Don't do anything wrong man because I'll tell you what, it's not gonna be pleasant for you if you don't learn this now and she moves in. That's all I'm sayin." 

Brian was quiet. Too quiet which prompted questioning looks from his friends. Murr and  Sal looked at Joe, who finally spoke up, "Bud, is she still movin in?"

Brian nodded as he grabbed his hoodie and took his car keys out of his pocket. He wasn't in the mood to have this conversation right now. "Yep. Talk to you later boys."   
________________________________

Maren never left her apartment today. She planned on heading in to the office for half a day and then coming home to finish packing. It was almost 4:30pm and neither of those had happened.   Instead Maren found herself sleeping half the day away. And packing? It was furthest from her mind. The weekend was exhausting. Not just physically, but mentally. 

Laying lazily across her sofa, Maren sat up when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, she just texted with Brian and he said he was still filming. Curiously looking through the peephole, her lips curled into a delighted smile.

"Delivery" he said with a sly smile as he held out a tied up bag of sushi in front of her. 

"My hero, " Maren teased as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Once she broke free from his lips she raised an eyebrow, "Filming done early? Why didn't you head down to NJ early babe, beat the traffic?" she questioned knowing he was recording the podcast tonight at the Stash.

"We were filming nearby and I know how much you absolutely love that shit," he said pointing to the takeout bag in her hand as he made his way around the sofa to take a seat, "and because I love you."  

Maren smiled adoringly at her handsome boyfriend, as she made her way over to the sofa next to him.  Sitting down on the sofa with her legs under her, she motioned for Brian to lay down with his head in her lap, "Come here."   She could see it on plain as day on Brian's face that he was exhausted from the past weekend also. 

Brian wasted no time curling up to her. Resting his head in her lap,  he let out a low sigh and closed his eyes as Maren peacefully ran her fingers through his hair.  She alternated between gently caressing his head soothingly and playing with his hair. "You sure you wanna make the drive tonight? I'm sure they'll understand if you reschedule honey," Maren asked quietly. Truth was she wouldn't mind having him in her lap like this for the rest of the night. Peaceful and content.

Brian sat up quickly rubbing his eyes when he realized he was dozing off. "Nah I gotta get down there. I haven't been in a little while now and I have to record since things are going to be getting busy soon," he leaned over and kissed Maren. "Enjoy your dinner baby. I'll text you when I get there. Love you."

Maren forced a smile as she walked him to the door. She wasn't thrilled he was driving an hour and a half away seeing as he was so tired. She bit her tongue knowing if she voiced her reservations it would only lead to another fight. "Please be safe baby. Text me when you get there," she instructed giving him a hug before he left out the door.   
________________________________

"You look like shit."

" What's goin on man? Everything good with?"

Brian was in the stash for maybe three minutes before his friends and fellow podcasters Walt and Bryan greeted him with such a warm welcome.

Brian chuckled and looked between Walt and Bryan before his eyes laid back on Walt's "Oh come on you expect this one here didn't bring you up to speed on what an asshole I've been? I really am not in the mood to rehash it so can we please just record the show?"  

Walt and Bryan exchanged glances before sitting down at the poker table. Both knew their friend wasn't doing well, but they weren't gonna push the issue. They just hoped once the mics went live he'd snap out of it.

It was around 9pm when Brian's cell phone vibrated with a number he had never seen before. They had already been recording for around 2 hours at this point and everyone was laughing and having a good time. He declined the call and turned his attention back to Walt who was telling a story.

It wasn't until his phone rang again about 5 minutes later that Brian realized something was wrong.  This caller ID he recognized.

Motioning for the guys to stop, he quickly stood up and answered the phone "Detective Walker."

Chris Walker was one of the finest detectives in the 34th precinct in Manhattan. He was the cousin of a fellow firefighter and would often run in the same circles. Once Brian's popularity rose, Detective Walker became a valuable friend. "Brian, wanted to extend you the call. We arrested Maren about 45 minutes ago."


	12. She’s Out On A Corner, Trying To Catch A Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con written with Hopedanglesonastring

"Yeah I'm here Bud." Sal answered on the phone waiting for Maren to be brought downstairs at the New York City 34th Prescient. When Q had called Sal he was in Jersey and at least 2 hours away, maybe more depending on traffic so Sal agreed to go pick Maren up. He still hadn't talked to her and in Sal's opinion that was probably for the best until his friend calmed down. 

"Thanks Sal, I'm about an hour out." Brian said in a very monotone voice which Sal knew was worse than yelling. When his best friend was really furious he got weirdly calm but on the inside he was seconds away from exploding. Sal prayed for the sake of his relationship, the drive would calm him before he got to Maren.

Sal looked up from the bench he was sitting on and saw Maren off in the distance being lead through a hallway with an officer by her side. She looked so small and afraid. "I think she's coming out now Q. I'll call when we get in the car." Sal said. 

"Don't bother. I'll see her soon." Brian said coldly then immediately hung up. 

Sal sighed heavily as he stood and put his phone in his pocket. He knew these two were on shaky ground as it was, he prayed this didn't completely dismantle them. When the officer called Sal forward to sign one more document before releasing Maren from custody, he locked eyes with his tour manager. He could see the embarrassment and fear in her eyes. She didn't speak until they were out of the station and into his car. "Thank you so much Sal. I don't even know what to say right now." She said in a timid and shaky voice. Maren had never felt so dirty in her life. After sitting in a jail cell for hours, all she wanted was a long hot shower.

"I always got ya back Mar." Sal said trying to ease her mind a bit with a small smile. 

"He's furious at me, isn't he?" Maren asked. 

Sal let out a deep sigh then an uncomfortable laugh. "Maren you used to tell me all the time what a terrible liar I am so..." 

"So I'm not gonna ask you to. He's losing his shit, I know he is." Maren replied answering her own question. 

"Look, the man's been my best friend for almost 30 years, I love him to death but believe me, he's done some stupid shit to." Sal added to hopefully comfort his tour manager/friend a little bit. Quickly a memory of bailing out a heavily intoxicated Q in Germany flashed through Sal's mind. "Talk to me, what happened?" 

Hours Earlier:  
After letting her sushi digest, Maren decided to pry herself off of the couch and go for a jog. She knew Brian wouldn't be thrilled with her jogging at night, he always begged her not to go for runs in the dark, but she was beginning to feel incredibly restless. 

As she made her way through the streets of Manhattan she realized she inadvertently had taken a street she usually avoided. West 47th Street was at one point a place she spent a lot of time. Jason's office was on this street as well as dozens are very expensive restaurants. He wasn't one that hit up dive bars and always insisted on spending their evenings at these pricy places. In his mind how much money you spent was the most important which was why Maren always had to dress to impress and accompany him to every 5 star restaurant in New York City. This was the complete opposite of Brian. Despite his immense success, you stick that guy at any local bar with a glass of whiskey and he was thrilled. Even though Maren knew he loved spoiling her, Brian preferred their nights out casual and that was perfectly fine with her. 

She should have turned down the block before because sure as hell leaning against the side of his car talking to some friends was Jason. Maren's heart started pumping but she powered through and jogged towards the crosswalk praying she could catch the light. No such luck because as she approached, the cars began to go again and that's when she heard her name being called. 

"I know you hear me Maren!" Jason yelled louder pushing off the side of his car and making his way to her with a buddy in tow. 

Maren quickly rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone Jason." She said. "I have nothing to say to you." 

"Yeah well I have a lot to say to you." Jason barked. "Drop this ridiculous lawsuit will ya!"

"That's for the lawyers to discuss, not us." Maren said finally turning towards him shooting a nasty look. The law suit over their intimate photos being leaked by him was still being processed. It wasn't about the money to Maren, it was just about forcing Jason to admit he was wrong. Those photos almost ruined her career and her relationship and she knew Jason loved every second of it. 

"Ohhh so this is Maren." Jason's friend beamed arrogantly looking her up and down. "Very nice." He winked. 

"Fuck off loser!" Maren snapped. 

"Don't bother Eric." Jason said to his friend. "Trust me, she ain't worth the bullshit. Bitch sucks in the sack, can't even give a decent blowjob!" He added getting the attention from some people passing by. 

"Probably cause I could never find it asshole!" Maren spat having just about enough of Jason and his insults. 

Jason choose to ignore that comment. "How's Quinn doing these days?" He asked. Just the mention of Brian began to enrage Maren and Jason could tell. "Tell me something, it's been awhile...he must realize what a totally unstable psychopath you are by now...right?" Jason asked laughing in Maren's face. 

That was it for Maren Mulligan. Their whole relationship, Jason had done nothing but degrade her and insinuate how crazy she was. It was then, on that New York sidewalk that Maren saw red. Before giving it a second thought she stepped forward and punched her ex so hard in the face, she swore she just broke her hand. 

"Fucking bitch!" Jason muttered bent over tasting his own blood from the corner of his mouth. 

"Hey!" A loud voice called out from inside one of the bars. "Louie!" A doorman shouted inside the bar, "Call the police, this woman just assaulted Jason!"   
________________________________  
As Maren finished recalling the night's events to Sal she broke down in tears. "I played right into him." She cried out, "I'm so fucking stupid!" She exclaimed stomping her feet against the car mat beneath her.

"Hey hey...you're human. It happens." Sal said trying to comfort her. 

"Brian's gonna break up with me, isn't he?" Maren asked almost terrified to hear the answer.

"Of course not!" Sal exclaimed. "Look he's not happy about what happened but Q isn't gonna throw everything away because you let your emotions get the best of you. I can promise you that. But..." Sal began to say still trying to decide in his own mind if he should continue. 

"But...what?" Maren asked looking over at Sal as he continued his drive to her apartment. 

After letting out a huge sigh he decided to go on. "I know you were mad about what happened in Connecticut, as we all were...but Mar you both gotta learn to communicate better." 

"I know." She agreed sadly. 

"I mean when you guys fight, it's never a small disagreement. It's always gotta be a Third World War with you two." Sal went on. 

"I know." Maren repeated again. 

"You love each other and in my opinion belong together but you both are exhausting sometimes." Sal said speaking for himself and the rest of the group. The Maren/Q show was starting to get old.   
________________________________  
The first stop Maren made when Sal dropped her off was the shower. She turned the water on as high as it wold go and scrubbed away at her body. She had never been to jail and couldn't believe how one place could make a person feel so dirty. Once out of the bathroom she checked her phone several times but still nothing from Brian. He wasn't calling to check on her well being at all. She debated on whether or not she should call him but figured if he wanted to talk he would have called. Maren didn't know what the next few days would bring but she knew she needed Brian by her side for it. 

As she was laying in bed starting to doze off she heard her front door open. There was only one person that had a key to her place...he was here. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, she didn't know what type of mood her man was going to be in. 

Before she even rose from her bed he entered her room. He didn't speak, he simply stood in front of her bed looking at her. "Hi." She finally said shyly breaking the silence. 

"Hi." He greeted coldly. 

"Are you mad?" She asked. Immediately she felt stupid for asking that, of course he was mad. She had never seen him look like this. 

Brian let out a small chuckle with the most sarcastic smile. "Am I mad she asks." He whispered quietly to himself. He paced for a moment then turned to his girlfriend. "Ya damn right I'm mad!" His voice boomed causing Maren to jump. "You honestly got arrested over this fucking prick?!" 

Brian had a chance to do a lot of thinking during his long drive back from Jersey and the more he thought about Maren and this whole mess being over her ex, the madder he became. Right now he just needed some distance from his girlfriend. 

"You're completely right, I should have had better self control...it's just the stuff he was saying. I snapped." Maren defended now getting to her feet and following Brian out of the bedroom. 

Brian quickly whipped around coming face to face with her, "MAREN I DON'T CARE!" He yelled. "I'm done with this fucking guy! I don't care what he did, what he said, that he fucking emotionally abused you, showed people pictures of you spread fucking eagle. I'M DONE WITH IT!" 

Maren's eyes grew huge. Out of all the times Brian had yelled, she had never once seen him like this. He was so worked up, saliva was falling from his mouth. He went to walk away again then thought and turned once more. "And let's take the legal bullshit outta this, or the fact that I'll have to explain to the network yet again, or my fucking family for that matter. No, ya know what really pisses me off? What really pisses me off is the fact that you still care what this fucking loser thinks!" 

"That's not true!" She cried out quickly. "It's just when he says these things to me, something comes over me..." 

"WHO CARES?!" Brian interjected throwing his arms up in disbelief. "I see any of my exes guess what...I don't give a shit. Because at the end of the day I am no longer with them. In my mind, nothing any of them would ever say doesn't matter. Why can't you do the same with this guy, huh? You still stuck on him deep down?!" 

Out of all the things she thought Brian would say, this was definitely last in the list. She couldn't believe her ears. "Have you absolutely lost it?!" She asked. "How can you even go there?!" 

Brian shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know Maren. I just can't wrap my mind around giving someone you care nothing for this much of your attention." 

"He approached me!" She yelled back. "I was trying to get to the other side of the god damn street! I didn't even care what he was saying until he brought your name into it!" 

Brian was quiet for a moment as he processed what Maren was saying. He didn't really think Maren still loved Jason but he was getting sick and tired of this guy's actions effecting his life. When he still hadn't spoken, Maren took a step closer to her boyfriend, "I love you Brian. In a way I've never loved him...or anyone for that matter. I lost my temper and am so embarrassed over what I did." 

"I feel the same way about loving you Maren." Brian said softly. He stiffened a bit when she tried to put her arms around his neck, he backed away not ready just yet to be touched by her. Come morning his life was about to get 100 times more complicated when shit hit the fan with word of her arrest. "I'm gonna go." He added. 

"Go?" Maren questioned. "Why?" 

"I just wanna head home right now." Brian responded. 

"I know you're angry and I don't blame you but baby please...I need you right now." She said chocking a bit on the lump forming in her throat. 

"I'll call you tomorrow Maren, but right now..I just gotta cool down." Brian said. As Maren watched Brian disappear down the hallway she stopped herself from going after him. Sal's words rang in her head from earlier. They needed to work on their communication, he was right. Brian was telling her that he needed to cool down, she had to just respect that and let him. However that didn't stop Maren Mulligan from crying herself to sleep that night.


	13. Nothing’s Making Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with hopedanglesonastring

He banged loudly on the door three times before shoving his hands in his pockets as to not automatically deck the man who was about the open the door.  
It was quarter to eight in the morning and Brian found himself in the last place he ever expected to be. He was exhausted having barely slept, instead downing half a bottle of whisky and questioning himself over whether or not he was too hard on the woman he loved. 

Yet now that he had arrived at this moment his frustrations towards Maren began stewing again.  He already asked Chris at the police station the night before to dodge any reporters that came around and bury the police report as much as possible.  The next call he made in the middle of the night was to his lawyer. Currently, this was his third stop on the Maren Damage Control express.

"If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops," an irritated muffled voice demanded through the door. 

"Open the door Jason, " Brian barked, more than getting the point across that he wasn't playing around. He wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. It was a few moments before the the sound of the lock clicked and the front door  opened slightly.

The anger that was boiling inside Brian  quickly dissipated once he caught sight of Jason's face. His bottom lip was completely cut up and swollen. The right side of his face and cheekbone were black & blue.  A tinge of pride washed over Brian knowing that his girl did that. Was it irresponsible to get arrested? Sure. But it was a long time coming and Brian couldn't help but be proud of Maren. A sarcastic smile spread across his face as he let out a low whistle, "She got you good bud. That's probably gonna leave a scar."

"Why are you here ?" Jason questioned cautiously from half inside his apartment ignoring Brian's quip about his face. It was the first time the two men had even met, finally coming face to face with each other after all they had been through.

"You're not going to the press," Brian confidently said not the least bit concerned that Jason had about 5 inches on him and a decent pair of biceps.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what the fuck I can and can't do?" Jason's mouth twisted as his voice became louder. His body stiffened as he became aggravated. He stepped a little bit further out his front door as to show he wasn't backing down.

Brian wasn't surprised by the balls on this guy, but he had had enough of it. He took a step forward standing tall and confidently and sternly spoke directly in Jason's face, "This has never been about Maren, we both know that Jason. This has always been about money. It wasn't enough for you to just break the girls heart once though, was it? You heard me the first time, you're not going to the press." 

Jasons shoulders slumped down slightly once Brian had hit the nail on the head. Jason really didn't want Maren back. But once she embarrassed him at the restaurant and started stepping out with Brian, it became about revenge. It became about money. Brian held out an envelope and pen in Jason's direction, "This is a Non Disclosure Agreement. Once you sign it, Maren will drop the lawsuit." Brian explained before he pulled out another envelope and held it up, "This is your copy of the NDA and a check. I never want to hear your name again. Maren doesn't want to hear your name again. You are never to even utter my name or hers. Do not show up at any of our shows, or where you know she or I will be.  You're done Jason."

Jason's face was expressionless as he studied the man he only previously saw on television. Looking around quickly, he ripped open the envelope and glanced over the paperwork. Not really interested in what it said, he scribbled his name quickly before he thrust the paper back towards Brian and grabbed the other envelope. Frantically he tore at it, grabbing the check as his eyes swiftly darted across the numbers written on it. His eyebrows crept up and a sly smile curled across his lips as he took a few steps back over his apartment door, "Ya know that bitch isn't worth this much money. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet."

The fuse was lit. Brian's face turned red and in one extremely quick movement his hands grabbed Jason's shirt and slammed him against the wall hard.  Seething, he leaned in close again to the mans face. "Jason, Jason," he growled letting out a small chuckle at how this dude really didn't get it. "You aren't off to a good start here bud." Jason turned his face away, laying it flat against the wall, "The only thing I haven't figured out yet is what she ever saw in you in the first place." Brian finally let go of Jason and backed up slowly. Just when Jason thought Brian was done with him, Brians fist connected with his face spectacularly. Marens ex boyfriend let out a loud groan as he slid down to the ground.  His hands immediately grabbing at his most definitely broken nose that blood was now streaming from. 

Brian kneeled down and quietly spoke this time just above a whisper, "If I ever see you again, I WILL kill you."  
_______________________________

Maren fidgeted with the napkin under the glass of water in front of her. After hardly sleeping the night before Brian called and told her to meet him for breakfast at Kingstower Bistro. It wasn't lost on her that the last time she was here shit hit the fan when the first pics of her and Brian were sent in by that waitress.  A year later and where had they really gotten? Her stomach flip flopped at that thought, but she pushed it aside knowing this time it was all her fault. 

Having picked up The New York Post on her way to the restaurant, Maren breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there was nothing mentioning the incident on Page Six. She checked her phone every few minutes, refreshing different New York gossip sites, Instagram and Twitter. No unusual texts or calls from Kelsey. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. This was a good sign, however it still was early and she definitely knew this could just be the quiet before the storm.

The waiter came by for a second time to see if Maren needed her coffee refilled but she hadn't touched it. She was way too nervous. When she heard Brian's voice this morning on the phone  she listened intently for any sign of what kind of mood he was in but he gave away nothing. That never was a good thing with him. 

Exhausted, Brian walked in to the bistro and looked around for where Maren was seated. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to her table when a perky annoying voice he long wish he could forget surprised him. 

"Brian!!! Loooong time!!" Hailee gawked appearing out of nowhere in front of him. 

"You've gotta be kidding me. No. Just, no." Brian shook his head before rubbing his forehead with two fingers and sidestepping the tall blonde but Hailee, persistent and annoying as ever, got back in his way. 

"Rude! I was just trying to say hi." She said in a snarky tone. "It's been a long time." 

"Let's make it even longer." Brian added rolling his eyes and  pushing by her once again getting his point across.

"Unfuckingbelieveable" he muttered under his breath leaving Hailee looking dumbfounded before finally reaching Marens table. Was the world purposely testing his sanity today? 

"Hi," Brian's voice said softly before leaning down and kissing her on her forehead forgetting about his ghost of the past slinking away with her tail between her legs. 

The sound of his voice caught her off guard but was comforting. Her head was buried in her phone and she hadn't seen him arrive but warmed instantly when she felt his soft lips against her skin.

"Hi," she replied nervously.


	14. She’s Been Chasing An Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written with hopedanglesonastring

Maren's heart was in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous in front of her boyfriend. Last night she saw an anger in his eyes she had never seen. 

Brian sensed her uneasiness so quickly reached over and grabbed her hand tightly giving it a loving squeeze. She smiled down giving him a squeeze back; no matter what he would always know how to put her at ease. "I know you gotta get to set soon so I ordered your usual." She said lifting his hand to her lips to kiss. Once she did that, that's when she noticed cuts all over his hand. "What happened to you?" 

Brian smiled softly flexing his fingers a few times. "I'll get to that in a second...first I need to show you something." He reached down into his backpack and handed his girl a document. 

"What's this?" She asked scrunching her face in confusion as she started to look over the paper in her hand. 

"It's a non disclosure agreement." Brian answered waiting for Maren to connect the dots. 

She looked to the bottom and saw a familiar scribble. "That's Jason's signature." She said placing her own hand over her mouth in shock. What had Brian done? 

"This ensures he can't speak about what happened the other night and the charges against you will never be filed. I already spoke to my buddy at the police, if Jason doesn't come forward your police report will be "misplaced". He explained air-quoting the last word of his statement. Brian took a deep breath knowing she wasn't going to like this next part. "In order to get him to agree...you gotta drop your lawsuit against him baby." 

Maren's head shot up at what he had just told her. "What?!" 

"Maren you gotta think of the bigger picture here!" Brian scolded in a harsh whisper. "These assault charges get brought against you things are gonna get worse before they get better." He aggressively pointed down at the paper on the table between them. "I'm giving you an opportunity to make this all go away TODAY!"

"But..." she began to say. 

"No! No buts Maren!" Brian exclaimed then looked around sensing his loudness was drawing attention. He sighed heavily. "Listen to me, I'm trying to protect you. Last time a story came out about you, I had to fight with the network to keep you..." he paused when he saw the embarrassment and pain that still lingered in her eyes over this topic. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do that again." 

Maren knew he was right, it had been a little over a year and even though she technically didn't work for TruTV, she needed a good relationship with them and she knew these photos were always going to be stored away in their memory. "Ok, I'll call the attorney today." She agreed having mixed feelings about letting Jason off. 

Their food was delivered and Brian quietly buttered his English muffin. Maren had yet to touch her food as she was too busy reading the document in front of her. "Wait a minute." She suddenly said. "This says payment in the form of a check...you paid him?!"   
Brian locked eyes with her as he continued chewing his food. "How much Brian?" 

"It's not important." He mumbled still trying to concentrate on his food. 

"How is it not important? You're rewarding his bad behavior!" Maren exclaimed. 

Brian now had an enraged look to his expression now. Dropping his fork with a loud clink he narrowed his eyes at her. "Does it really matter at this point? Or are you just upset because now you don't have an excuse to stay in his life?" 

"Why do you keep insinuating that I still have feelings for Jason?!" She asked. This was the second time he brought it up. 

"Do you?" Brian asked raising his eyebrows in the arrogant way he did when he was getting impatient. 

"No." She answered sternly. "Not now, and never again." She then buried her face in her hands to compose herself for a minute. When she looked back up he was still staring at her. "I just feel like he won and that bothers me." 

"He didn't." Brian barked. "All you should be focused on is that he is never gonna be able to use any of this shit against you again. With this agreement he can't even speak of you again and now we can move on with our lives...together." He then paused and out of frustration took his newsboy cap off throwing it to the table. "That is if you want to..." 

Maren looked up in shock. She noticed that Brian wasn't mad anymore, he looked as nervous as she felt. Her heart immediately broke at the thought of him having any doubt about her feelings for him. Quickly she stood up and moved to his side of the booth. "I want you more than anything." She whispered as she leaned her forehead against his. 

"Then please can we drop this whole subject and never speak of it again?" Brian practically begged. 

"You're really not going to tell me how much you gave him are you?" She asked giving it one final attempt. 

"Please drop it." He said once again.

"I just feel guilty...like how am I ever gonna pay you back for making this all go away?" She asked as the overwhelming guilt began to take over. Maren Mulligan had been very good at taking care of herself over the years so this was a completely new feeling to get used to. 

"You wanna pay me back?" He asked in all seriousness. 

"Well...yeah." Maren answered. 

"Then get all moved in before we go on the road again. No more taking your time. I want you with me." Brian said. 

Maren looked at him in shock. They had agreed by the end of the month, not within the next 3 days. Quietly she thought about how much more packing she had left and started to stress a bit however what he just did for her...she couldn't possibly say no. "I should really move my ass then." She smiled kissing his cheek lovingly. 

Brian closed his eyes sighing contently enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin. "I'm serious Maren, you have until Friday. I'm done waiting." 

A smile spread across her face and she shook her head as she let out a small chuckle. He was right though, she had kept him waiting long enough. "Friday it is then." She nodded. 

A huge happy smile came across his face, he was finally getting his wish. "Now...onto something even better!" He said excitedly reaching into his backpack again for his phone. After flipping through looking for something in his email he slid the phone to his girlfriend. "Beer label has been finalized!" Brian had purchased a beer company a couple years ago and after much delay and legal things to be sorted out his beer, R&H, was set to launch very soon. He worked closely with a design company to make the logo all on his own; he wanted it to be perfect. 

Maren looked it over and noticed the outline of a yellow cat at the top of the logo. "Benjamin?" She smiled. 

"Of course." He answered the eagerness to get this project finally going evident. 

"I'm proud of you baby." She said kissing his cheek again. 

"Almost time to book some press time and I was thinking since my tour manager already has all the contacts she could possibly set it up for me..." He said with those eyes she was never able to say no to. His lips started to make that pouty look she found impossible to not kiss. 

Even with the older waitress walking by, Maren leaned over and kissed her man passionately. Brian didn't seem to care either since he was the first to open his mouth and invade hers with his tongue. "Is that a yes?" He asked hopeful that Maren would take care of this for him. 

"As soon as you give me the word I'll make the calls." She said. 

"You're the best." He said beaming at his girl. "And I hate to chew and screw but..." 

"You gotta get to set, I know." She finished for him. "Go...I got the check." She said when she saw him fishing for his wallet. God knows what he paid Jason, the least she could do was cover a dumb breakfast. 

"Love you." He said kissing her one last time and turned to leave. 

"Hey babe!" Maren called after him. Brian quickly turned around to Maren's voice. "You never explained your hand." She said pointing at it. 

Brian looked down at his bruised and cut up right hand then shot his girl a wink, "Let's just say he now has a nice broken nose to go along with that black eye you gave him." He laughed at the look of shock plastered on her face. "Gotta go. I'll call you later!"


End file.
